Négociations Agressives
by tixilein2
Summary: Anakin et Padmé ne se sont jamais mariés et ne se sont pas vus depuis quatre ans. Les Sith ont été éliminés et la guerre a pris fin. C'est alors que tous les deux se retrouvent après une longue séparation.
1. Chapter 1

**Négociation Agressive**

Situation : Anakin et Padmé ne se sont jamais marié et ne se sont pas vu depuis quatre ans. Alors que le Chancelier Palpatine est enlevé par le Général Grievous, les Jedi découvrent qu'il est le Seigneur des Sith. Dooku est tué durant la mission. Quant à Sidious, la fin de sa vie met également fin à la guerre. Grievous est toujours vivant, mais porté disparu.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le soleil se levait lentement sur Galactic City, sortant la grande ville de sa noirceur. Cette matinée, en apparence, ressemblait à toutes les autres. Les speeders filaient à toute allure à travers le trafic aérien qui s'entremêlait dans la ville à perte de vue. Des milliards d'êtres vivants sillonnaient les rues basses de la capitale Galactique. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de paix depuis la fin de la Guerre des Clones. La nouvelle était tombée tard dans la nuit. La guerre était finie. Le Chancelier était le Seigneur des Sith et les Jedi l'avaient démasqué, mettant ainsi un terme à une guerre stupide, résultat de la cupidité d'un seul homme. Personne ne connaissait encore les détails des événements récents. L'Holonet devait diffuser un communiqué spécial dans la journée.

Padmé était assise à son bureau. Elle se préparait pour une réunion importante avec Bail Organa qui avait récemment été élu Chancelier de la République. La sénatrice approuvait tout à fait son élection. Il avait toujours été l'un de ses plus fidèles alliés et son loyalisme ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il ferait du bien à la République encore fragilisée. Padmé avait laissé le dispositif de transmission de l'Holonet enclenché toute la matinée. Elle ne voulait pas manquer le communiqué le plus important que la République ait attendu.

Soudain, la voix électronique émise par le dispositif retint l'attention de Padmé.

- _C'est ainsi que le Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker et son apprentie Ashoka Tano ont mis fin à la tyrannie et aux machinations du Chancelier Palpatine, _déclara joyeusement la voix du journaliste de l'Holonet.

La simple énonciation de ce nom avait toujours suffi à brouiller l'esprit de Padmé. _Anakin Skywalker_. Il y a quatre ans, le jeune Jedi lui avait offert son cœur sans concession. Et elle l'avait rejeté. Elle avait été cruelle et froide. Alors même qu'elle avait prétendu l'aimer, elle l'avait violemment renié sans donner aucune explication. Cette simple pensée suffisait encore à briser le cœur de Padmé.

A l'époque, la guerre venait de débuter. Anakin était nécessaire à la République. Sa position de Jedi impliquait des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer. Il en allait de même pour Padmé. Elle était l'une des plus ferventes opposantes de la politique de Palpatine et le sénat avait besoin d'elle pour maintenir un certain équilibre.

- _Selon nos rumeurs, le Maitre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi se serait chargé seul du Comte Dooku, le principal représentant de l'Alliance Séparatiste, mettant ainsi un terme à la Guerre qui ravageait la galaxie depuis maintenant quatre ans !_

Padmé ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Durant toute la guerre, elle avait suivi de près les missions auxquelles Anakin avait participées. Il s'agissait toujours de dangereuses croisades, souvent dans la Bordure Extérieure, qui impliquaient toujours de nombreuses victimes et d'innombrables blessés. Elle avait prié chaque soir pour que la Force le protège et épargne sa vie. Aujourd'hui, son vœu était exaucé.

- _Les Jedi nous ont par ailleurs communiqué que, à la suite de cette mission, le jeune Skywalker s'est vu attribué le rang de Maitre, et son apprentie, Ashoka Tano, a été sacrée Chevalier Jedi._

Padmé ne put retenir un grand sourire. Une immense fierté s'empara d'elle. Anakin avait rêvé de devenir Maitre Jedi depuis qu'il était un petit garçon. Aujourd'hui, son vœu à lui aussi était exaucé. Padmé aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse de le savoir sain et sauf. Elle aurait voulu le féliciter pour ses exploits et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la République pendant cette guerre.

Dans ces moments de faiblesse que la jeune sénatrice tentait à tout prix d'éviter, elle constatait avec douleur que ses sentiments n'avaient en rien diminué avec le temps. Son amour pour Anakin était toujours incroyablement puissant et rien n'avait réussi à apaiser la souffrance de la femme solitaire qu'elle était devenue. Padmé avait atteint l'épuisement. Combien de fois avait-elle passé des nuits entières à travailler, simplement pour éviter de penser à son amour ? Une petite larme coula le long de la joue de la sénatrice de Naboo. Elle qui était si forte et si déterminée. Elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Elle avait passé quatre ans à travailler sans relâche pour que la guerre prenne fin, avait mis ses sentiments de côté et placé son devoir en priorité. Et aujourd'hui, à quoi avait-elle droit ? L'idéologie de Padmé avait triomphé, mais il ne restait rien ni personne à la sénatrice pour célébrer cet exploit.

C3PO fit irruption dans le bureau de Padmé, suivit du Chancelier Organa. Il affichait un grand sourire et une joie sans limite irradiait de lui, illuminant toute la pièce. Cela réconforta Padmé l'espace d'un instant.

- C'est terminé, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers la sénatrice. Je suppose que vous avez déjà lu mon communiqué ? demanda-t-il en prenant les mains de Padmé entre les siennes.

- J'en ai pris connaissance, répondit-elle en souriant. J'approuve votre élection. Soyez assuré de mon soutien inconditionnel.

Le Chancelier prit place sur l'un des grands sièges qui faisait face au bureau de sa collègue et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

- Tout est encore si récent. J'ai peine à croire que nous y sommes finalement parvenus. La guerre est terminée. Nous allons enfin pouvoir prendre soin de cette République si fragilisée.

- Votre nomination est un premier pas vers la guérison, répondit Padmé.

Bail Organa ignorait tout de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme. Elle était évidemment ravie de la tournure des événements, mais son cœur brisé ne lui permettait pas de célébrer et de se réjouir autant qu'elle l'aurait aimé.

- Je dois dire que je n'attendais pas autant des Jedi. Leur exploit dépasse toutes mes espérances. En particulier en ce qui concerne le Général Skywalker.

Padmé ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de retrouver son calme habituel. Dans les jours à venir, elle allait très souvent entendre son nom. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle garde la tête froide.

- J'ai été ravi d'apprendre le rôle qu'il a joué dans la résolution des conflits. C'est un vieil ami et je ne peux que me réjouir de sa réussite, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

_Au moins, tout cela donne du sens à l'effroyable sacrifice que j'ai fait, il y a quatre ans_, se consola-t-elle silencieusement.

- Padmé, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler, demanda le sénateur Organa qui peinait à cacher son enthousiasme.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Padmé, intriguée.

- Mon élection à la position de Chancelier de la République me donne le privilège de pouvoir élire un Vice-Chancelier pour me seconder dans mon travail. Si vous l'acceptez, j'aimerais que vous soyez cette personne.

Padmé resta sans voix. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle proposition.

- Accepteriez-vous cette offre ? demanda-t-il, la voix emplie d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! s'exclama Padmé. J'ai toujours servi le peuple Naboo, je n'ai jamais eu une telle ambition, ajouta-t-elle, déboussolée.

- Dois-je en déduire que le poste ne vous intéresse pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis simplement surprise. C'est un tel honneur.

Padmé ne pouvait nier que la proposition était séduisante. Elle avait servi fidèlement le peuple Naboo pendant de nombreuses années. Aujourd'hui, alors que la République entamait son processus de guérison, elle serait bien plus utile à la tête du gouvernement, à gérer les négociations de paix.

- Occuper ce poste serait pour moi un honneur. Servir la République a toujours été ma priorité et je serais ravie de vous seconder dans cette tâche, répondit Padmé en souriant.

- C'est une excellente décision, s'exclama Organa en se levant pour serrer la main de Padmé, concluant ainsi leur nouvel accord.

Padmé n'écoutait son collègue que d'une oreille. Tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que tout serait différent, désormais.

- Evidemment, je souhaite collaborer avec les Jedi, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Cette déclaration sortit Padmé de ses pensées. Elle regarda le sénateur Organa d'un visage qu'elle espérait neutre.

- Ils se sont battus pour la République pendant quatre ans. On leur a attribué des titres militaires. Les Jedi ne sont pas des soldats, mais des défenseurs de la paix. La confiance que le peuple porte en eux a pu être ébranlée. Je pense que nous devons travailler à ramener la justice ensemble et montrer quelles sont les nouvelles valeurs de la République.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle d'une voix peu convaincante.

Padmé n'avait pas eu à faire directement à des Jedi depuis le début de la guerre. Collaborer avec eux signifiait prendre le risque de croiser Anakin et de devoir lui parler. La sénatrice était nerveuse et elle détestait cela. Que pouvait-elle lui dire, après toutes ces années ? Exprimer des regrets n'était définitivement pas l'attitude à adopter. Chaque scénario que Padmé pouvait imaginer lui semblait stupide. Après ce qu'elle avait fait à Anakin, rien ne semblait adéquat. Des excuses ne seraient pas suffisantes.

La sénatrice était connue pour son calme imparable et le masque vide d'émotion qu'elle pouvait aborder lorsque cela était nécessaire. Elle respectait infiniment les Jedi. Et cela n'était pas lié au fait qu'elle était amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. S'il fallait travailler avec eux (ou avec l'un d'entre eux en particulier), elle le ferait. Padmé avait toujours fait son devoir.

- Ce soir, le sénat se réunira en assemblée extraordinaire pour débattre de l'élection. Je compte évidemment sur votre présence.

- Je vous ai promis mon soutien inconditionnel. Je ne manquerai pas cette réunion.

- Très bien. Dépêchons-nous dans ce cas, la journée est chargée et nous avons beaucoup à faire.

- Beaucoup à faire ? demanda Padmé, incrédule.

- Evidemment, répondit le sénateur Organa en se levant. Les trois héros de la Guerre des Clones viennent de rentrer sur Coruscant ! Ils ont rendez-vous d'ici une heure standard avec une délégation de sénateurs pour donner une conférence au sénat. En tant que Chancelier, je me dois d'y assister.

Le cœur de Padmé se mit à palpiter. Elle n'avait pas revu Anakin depuis quatre ans et elle allait le retrouver d'ici moins d'une heure. Elle n'avait pas imaginé le revoir aujourd'hui et ne se sentait pas prête.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Bail Organa, surpris.

- Si, si, bien sur ! répondit Padmé, feignant l'enthousiasme avec brio. Je vous suis, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Les deux collègues quittèrent le grand bureau de la sénatrice et se hâtèrent vers la plateforme des speeders.

Durant le trajet, Padmé prit un instant pour se calmer. Elle respira lentement et retrouva ses esprits. Après tout, elle était une sénatrice reconnue et l'un des membres les plus affluents du sénat. Elle avait des sentiments forts pour Anakin et elle ne le niait plus. Cela ne devait néanmoins pas anéantir sa confiance en elle et la réduire à une jeune femme idiote et hors de contrôle.

Padmé décida donc de faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : garder la situation sous contrôle et raisonner de manière logique. Elle pouvait lui faire face et le féliciter pour ses exploits. Elle pouvait se réjouir de son succès et garder ses sentiments pour elle-même.

Après tout, ils étaient de vieux amis. Il n'y avait rien de mal à se réjouir du succès d'un ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Anakin était assis dans le speeder qui le menait à la plateforme d'accès au sénat. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, il avait tout ce dont un Jedi pouvait rêver. La guerre était finie. Les Sith avait été éliminés. Il avait obtenu le titre de Maitre et sa padawan était devenue Chevalier. N'importe quel autre Jedi aurait été comblé. Pas lui. Il avait toujours été atypique au sein de l'ordre. L'homme qu'il était n'était pas satisfait. Il y a quatre ans, il avait été rejeté par la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre existence. Anakin aurait volontiers troqué tous ses exploits contre l'affection de Padmé.

Ces longues années de séparation l'avaient profondément changé. Parcourir la galaxie de bout en bout avec un cœur brisé l'avait rendu plus sombre et plus renfermé. Il avait appris à vivre sans Padmé, sans pour autant trouver un moyen de cesser de l'aimer.

Son ancienne apprentie, Ashoka, était en pleine discussion avec Obi-Wan. Tous les deux riaient aux éclats. Anakin n'avait pas suivi leur discussion. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. La fin de la guerre ne le réjouissait pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il avait passé tant de temps à se battre. Les conflits l'avaient maintenu occupé et lui avaient permis de penser à autre chose que Padmé. Aujourd'hui, que lui restait-il ? Si les années à venir devaient être centrées sur la paix et la méditation, il craignait pour sa santé mentale.

- Ça va, Maitre ? demanda Ashoka en prenant place à côté d'Anakin.

Le jeune Jedi releva le visage et adressa un sourire à son ancienne apprentie. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Et particulièrement pas dans une situation où tous étaient aux réjouissances.

- Très bien, Chipie, répondit-il en la désignant par son surnom. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

- Fatigué ? demanda-t-elle, pas convaincue du tout.

- Ces derniers temps ont été très mouvementés. J'ai simplement besoin de dormir, ajouta-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Maitre. Pardonnez-moi, mais vous ne dormez jamais. Je ne vous ai jamais vu fatigué. Vous êtes un vrai robot.

- Détrompe-toi, Ashoka. Sous la brute épaisse qu'est ton ancien Maitre se cache en fait un Jedi sensible et fragile, déclara Obi-Wan pour agacer son ancien apprenti.

Anakin releva un sourcil et dévisagea son maitre avec un air faussement vexé.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le Jedi sensible et fragile ?

- Ho, je ne préfère pas le savoir, rétorqua Obi-Wan en riant. Et puis de toute manière cela n'a aucune importance, nous sommes arrivés, déclara-t-il en désignant la plateforme qui se dessinait en face d'eux.

Anakin se leva et fit face à la fenêtre. Une impression étrange l'envahit. Une présence qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour l'identifier : Padmé. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pendant quatre ans, elle avait soigneusement évité toutes les réunions auxquelles il avait assisté. Pourquoi était-elle présente, aujourd'hui ? Quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, Anakin ne put garder son calme. Il avait été séparé d'elle pendant de longues années et il n'avait pas prévu de la revoir maintenant. Son cœur s'emballa et il ferma les yeux avec agacement. Le jeune homme venait d'obtenir le titre de Maitre Jedi et il avait mis un terme à une guerre qui avait causé des milliards de morts. Mais il ne pouvait contrôler son cœur qui s'emballait pour une femme qui avait clairement rejeté ses avances et qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

_Tu es pathétique_, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le transport déposa les trois Jedi sur la plateforme. Ashoka et Obi-Wan s'avancèrent en premier et Anakin resta légèrement en retrait. Cela ne lui ressemblait décidément pas du tout.

Tandis que le petit groupe s'avançait vers la délégation de sénateur venue les accueillir, le jeune Jedi tenta de faire le point sur la situation. Il n'avait pas revu Padmé depuis quatre ans. Qu'était-il censé faire ? L'ignorer serait juvénile, mais il ne trouvait rien qui semble bon à dire. Anakin n'était pas préparé à ces retrouvailles.

Le sénateur Organa s'avança pour saluer Obi-Wan. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques paroles et se félicitèrent pour la fin des conflits. Anakin n'entendit pas un mot de cet échange.

Padmé se tenait là, dans la foule, face à lui. Elle ne bougeait pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se séparer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait visiblement quoi dire, mais la situation n'exigeait pas de mots. Pas pour le moment. Cette proximité était troublante. L'atmosphère était électrique. Et pourtant, cette présence était apaisante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'Anakin ne décide de prendre les devants. Il s'avança lentement vers la sénatrice et ne put retenir un sourire discret mais gêné.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Padmé sentait sa gorge se serrer, mais décida de lutter contre sa timidité. C'était Anakin, après tout !

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien, déclara-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Anakin ne sut quoi répondre et ria doucement. S'il lui disait qu'il avait pensé à elle chaque minute de chaque jour, il passerait probablement pour un imbécile. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire, dans ce cas ? Au moins, elle était heureuse de le revoir.

- Sénatrice ! s'exclama l'ancienne padawan d'Anakin en s'avançant vers eux. Je m'appelle Ashoka Tano. Je suis ravie de finalement vous rencontrer en personne.

- Ravie également, répondit Padmé en souriant. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Les exploits de votre trio sont légendaires, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Anakin.

- Vous savez, l'Holonet exagère beaucoup de choses, répondit-elle avec modestie.

- On a beaucoup parlé de vous pendant la guerre. J'ai d'ailleurs eu vent de ton nouveau surnom de « Héros Sans Peur », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Anakin.

- Moi, je l'appelle le « Héros Sans Instinct de Survie », rétorqua Ashoka avec sarcasme.

Anakin dévisagea son ancienne apprentie avec exaspération. Elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, sénatrice.

Padmé salua la jeune Jedi et se retourna vers Anakin en souriant.

- Elle est adorable, déclara-t-elle avec sincérité. Tu as fait du bon travail en t'occupant d'elle.

- Merci, répondit Anakin, sans cacher sa fierté. Elle est un peu têtue et assez téméraire. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile.

- Et tu te demandes de qui elle tient ça ? C'était ton apprentie, après tout !

Anakin secoua la tête en riant. La gêne était toujours présente, mais Ashoka avait réussi à les détendre un peu. Le ton de leur discussion était léger. Dans tous les cas, quoi qu'ils puissent vouloir se dire, le lieu n'était pas propice à un échange plus privé.

Le jeune Jedi se demanda à cet instant s'il était nécessaire d'en dire plus. Padmé avait très clairement exprimé le fond de sa pensée il y a quatre ans. Etait-il nécessaire d'ajouter quelque chose ? Il lui avait offert son cœur et elle l'avait rejeté. Ces retrouvailles imprévues n'étaient que le fruit du hasard, une parenthèse dans leurs deux existences séparées.

- J'ai été content de te revoir Padmé, déclara Anakin, la voix teintée de mélancolie.

Il baissa le visage et se tourna pour ne pas lui faire face. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise la tristesse sur son visage.

۞

Il était très tôt lorsque la sénatrice de Naboo quitta son appartement pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. L'interminable séance qui avait pris place au sénat hier soir avait surtout servi à présenter sa nouvelle positon aux sénateurs. Elle était désormais Vice-Chancelière de la République. La jeune femme avait donc passé une partie de la matinée en conférence avec la Reine de Naboo pour lui expliquer la situation et lui annoncer sa démission.

Padmé était assise à la table de conférence située dans la salle annexe à son bureau. Organa avait demandé que son nouveau comité se réunisse pour parler du plan politique à adopter, des changements à effectuer dans la Constitution et de quelques détails concernant la sécurité de sa nouvelle équipe.

En attendant la délégation, la jeune femme se perdait dans ses pensées. Sa réunion de la veille avec Anakin l'avait profondément bouleversée. Il avait eu l'air si triste et si vulnérable. La conséquence de ses actes l'avait frappé en pleine figure. Elle l'avait rejeté pour le bien de la République, au détriment de leur bonheur à tous les deux. Mais une nouvelle constante entrait désormais en jeu. La guerre était finie. Etait-il possible que la situation puisse changer ? En aurait-il seulement envie ?

Le Chancelier Organa entra dans la salle de réunion, suivi d'une délégation de plusieurs sénateurs. Au milieu des politiciens, Padmé constata la présence de son vieil ami Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin n'était pas avec lui. Ils étaient pourtant inséparables. S'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il n'avait pas _voulu_ venir.

Le comité s'installa à la table de conférence. Ils commencèrent par féliciter la nouvelle Vice-Chancelière pour son élection. Elle n'était cependant pas d'humeur à festoyer. A dire vrai, si elle avait accepté cette offre, c'était essentiellement car se retirer de la vie politique ne lui aurait rien apporté. Ses parents et sa sœur avaient espéré qu'elle mette un terme à sa carrière et qu'elle fonde une famille. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela maintenant qu'elle avait rejeté le seul avec qui elle aurait aimé fonder la famille en question ? Sa carrière était tout ce qui lui restait.

- Ces temps d'incertitude et de manipulation ont ébranlé la République. Nous devons nous atteler à réinstaurer la confiance. Ensemble. C'est pour cela que j'ai convié Maitre Kenobi à notre réunion. Je souhaite collaborer étroitement avec les Jedi dans le processus de reconstruction.

Padmé regarda son vieil ami avec un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le visage calme d'Obi-Wan. Sa sagesse était apaisante.

- J'ai demandé à ce que des Jedi se chargent de reprogrammer tous les protocoles de sécurité des appartements sénatoriaux de ce comité. Le général Grievous manque toujours à l'appelle. Je ne tiens pas à prendre des risques inutiles.

- Je vais demander au Conseil de dépêcher un Jedi pour chaque politicien de ce comité. Ils travailleront en collaboration avec votre équipe de sécurité. Soyez assurée que leur présence ne vous dérangera pas. Il s'agit simplement de mettre en place une sécurité supplémentaire. Le processus sera rapide.

La séance ne dura pas longtemps. Le nouveau Chancelier était attendu pour son entrevue avec l'Holonet. Il était désormais l'homme le plus demandé de toute la galaxie.

Padmé se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de conférence pour reprendre son travail dans son bureau. Obi-Wan la rattrapa rapidement.

- Sénatrice !

La jeune femme se retourna et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna Obi-Wan d'une voix gênée. La force des habitudes, je suppose. Il convient de vous appeler Vice-Chancelière, à présent !

- Ou alors appelez-moi simplement Padmé, suggéra-t-elle en riant de la gêne de son vieil ami.

- Je souhaite vous parler au sujet du Jedi qui s'occupera de réviser les protocoles de sécurité pour votre compte. Je sais qu'Anakin et vous êtes des amis de longue date. Je me demandais donc si vous souhaitiez qu'il vous soit assigné en priorité?

Padmé soupira doucement. La gêne qui s'était installé entre eux ne dépassait pas ce sentiment dévorant qu'elle avait de le revoir. Leur entrevue de la veille l'avait conforté dans l'idée que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire oublier Anakin. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal et qu'il ne serait pas simple de recoller les morceaux. Mais elle savait également que rester loin de lui était insoutenable.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

- Très bien. Anakin est très demandé ces derniers temps. L'Holonet l'a élevé au rang de célébrité et cela n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès des politiciens. Je suis certain cependant qu'il sera heureux de travailler avec vous.

_Je n'en serais pas si convaincue_, pensa Padmé en souriant. Leur collaboration était malgré tout nécessaire si elle voulait arranger les choses entre eux. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire avec lui. Elle savait simplement qu'elle ressentait le besoin de le revoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Padmé se retrouva face à sa garde-robe et sélectionna une robe violette très simple. Elle devait porter des apparats élaborés toute la journée. Le soir, elle aimait se sentir à l'aise chez elle. Aujourd'hui, le choix de la robe lui avait pris un peu plus de temps. Elle devait recevoir un Jedi bien particulier et elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir lui plaire. Encore.

- Sombre idiote, murmura-t-elle en se brossant une dernière fois les cheveux.

Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, chercher à lui plaire était complètement inadéquat. Elle avait perdu ce droit le jour où elle lui avait brisé le cœur.

Padmé sortit de sa penderie et alluma le dispositif d'éclairage de son salon. Anakin était déjà là et l'attendait, accoudé au mur de l'entrée.

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu es rentré sans alerter mes gardes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

- Les Naboo construisent d'excellents droïdes astroméchano, répondit-il en souriant. Pour la sécurité… c'est autre chose. On ne peut pas être bon partout.

Padmé s'avança vers lui en riant. Il lui avait horriblement manqué. La force de ses sentiments la frappa de plein fouet alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls, après toutes ces années.

- J'espère que ta mission avec moi ne te dérange pas.

- Padmé…

Il peinait à trouver les mots justes pour s'exprimer.

- Ecoute, ça n'a pas à être comme ça. Nous pouvons travailler ensemble sans que cela soit un problème. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de gêne entre nous. Et je suis très heureux de te revoir.

- Je pense la même chose, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je te dois quand même des explications.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-il sombrement.

Ce sujet était le seul qui puisse le mettre mal à l'aise. Il était fort et avait supporté les horreurs de la guerre et la tentation du Côté Obscur. Il pouvait faire beaucoup de choses. Mais il ne voulait pas repasser par la douleur que le rejet de Padmé avait provoquée.

- Lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais sur Geonosis, je le pensais vraiment. Mais une guerre venait de débuter. Nous étions tous les deux nécessaires pour faire cesser les conflits et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de nous éloigner de notre devoir pour des raisons personnelles et égoïstes.

- Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça, murmura-t-il avec amertume.

- Je sais. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'étais désolée que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

Anakin croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et ne put contenir un petit rire sarcastique qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Sa fierté avait été sévèrement touchée lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé. Alors qu'il se trouvait face à elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de colère et de fascination.

- Tu ne me crois pas, constata Padmé avec un certain agacement.

- J'aimerais bien te croire.

- Les choses étaient compliquées. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se lancer là-dedans, et nous le savons tous les deux.

Anakin hocha de la tête, sans pour autant réellement approuver ce que Padmé disait. Pour lui, n'importe quel moment aurait été le bon s'il avait pu le passer avec elle.

- Je ne peux pas changer ce qui a été fait. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention.

- Et maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu me dis tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi exactement ?

Padmé ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'on le lui demande. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Anakin de tout son cœur. Mais était-il possible qu'ils puissent se réconcilier après tout le mal qui avait été fait ?

- J'aimerais que tu sois heureux, répondit-elle, faute d'une meilleure réponse. Je l'ai toujours voulu.

- Tu savais ce qu'il me fallait pour être heureux.

Cette réponse brisa le cœur de Padmé. Evidemment, elle l'avait toujours su. Et après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, elle peinait à croire qu'il puisse toujours la vouloir.

- Ecoute Padmé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler. C'était il y a quatre ans, oublions tout ça, ajouta-t-il fermement.

Padmé hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Tout avait été dit. Il était inutile de se laisser aller à la culpabilité. Elle était trop heureuse de le revoir en vie pour se lamenter.

L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était très différent de celui qu'elle avait connu il y a quelques années. Il avait grandi et était plus mature. Son visage était plus dur. Ses cheveux légèrement plus longs le rendaient encore plus attirants qu'avant. Une cicatrice s'étendait du haut de son œil jusqu'à sa joue. Anakin était également bien plus musclé et plus imposant. La guerre n'était pas passée inaperçue sur lui.

- Parlons de ton protocole de sécurité. Le travail qui a été fait par ton équipe est lamentable… c'est un miracle que rien ne te soit arrivé pendant les conflits !

- C'est pour ça que tu es là, répondit-elle en souriant. Je te fais confiance. Tu peux faire toutes les modifications qui te semblent nécessaires.

Anakin se dirigea vers le panneau de commande qui se situait près de la porte et activa la console holographique. Le plan de l'appartement de l'appartement de Padmé se dessina et il l'étudia attentivement.

- Il va falloir changer le codage des portes de sécurité. Je me chargerai de ça demain. Je pense qu'il faudra aussi t'installer quelques détecteurs de mouvements dans les couloirs. Ne t'en fais pas, nous réglerons tout ça rapidement, ajouta-t-il l'air distrait.

Anakin désactiva la console et adressa un sourire à Padmé.

- Je suis désolé d'être venu aussi tard et sans prévenir. J'étais juste… impatient de te revoir. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Je suis certain que tu as des tas de choses à faire.

- A vrai dire, non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Pour la première fois depuis des années je n'ai absolument rien à faire.

- Ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent.

- J'ai quitté mon poste de sénatrice et ma position de Vice-Chancelière ne prendra effet que la semaine prochaine. J'ai plusieurs jours pour moi et aucune idée de quoi faire.

Padmé se rendit rapidement compte de ce que sa réponse impliquait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte tout de suite. Anakin l'avait très bien compris. Il la regarda en souriant, heureux de constater que même après toutes ces années, elle ne l'avait pas complètement oublié.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son balcon et s'accouda à la barrière qui surplombait l'imposante capitale de la République. Anakin la suivit et s'installa à ses côtés. L'air était frais et agréable.

- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, murmura-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Tu as passé quatre ans à te battre à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour le bien des autres. La République est sauvée et c'est en partie grâce à tes exploits. Les gens perdaient espoir, mais ils croyaient en toi.

Anakin secoua le visage tristement. Pour lui, les combats auxquelles il avait pris part ne devaient pas être considérés comme des exploits. Certes, il n'avait jamais caché son attrait pour l'action et le danger. Il était également assez orgueilleux et avait assez muri pour le reconnaître. Mais les batailles qu'il avait vues étaient sanglantes et meurtrières. Et cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

- J'ai entendu que tu as mené un assaut sur Umbara et que tu as libéré la planète de l'invasion Séparatiste. Et l'attaque de Christophis ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de fierté. Détruire le bouclier magnétique de l'armée droïde depuis l'intérieur de leurs défenses était une idée brillante.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais toutes ces histoires ? demanda-t-il en riant de la voir réciter par cœur ses missions passées.

- Ani, tout le monde le sait ! Tu es sur l'Holonet pratiquement tous les soirs. Et puis, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser partir à l'autre bout de la Galaxie sans te surveiller ! répondit-elle en riant.

_Ani_. Ce surnom provoqua en lui un frisson. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis très longtemps. C'était un diminutif qu'elle était la seule à employer.

Le jeune Jedi ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Rester ainsi à côté d'elle sans la toucher était insupportable. Anakin avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne réussirait jamais à l'oublier. Elle s'était emparée de son cœur avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de devenir un homme. Il lui appartiendrait pour toujours. Vivre sans elle était atroce. Être près d'elle était _pire_.

Padmé l'observa un instant. Il semblait troublé. Elle comprit que sa présence l'affectait énormément. Anakin semblait toujours éprouver des sentiments puissants pour elle. La jeune femme pouvait le sentir. Ce constat provoqua chez elle une sensation de soulagement et de joie qu'elle peinait à comprendre. Pendant toutes ces années, elle s'était battue contre ses sentiments en invoquant sa raison et son devoir. Ils étaient tous les deux nécessaires à la République. Aujourd'hui, la situation était complètement différente. Et elle était toujours follement et profondément amoureuse de lui. C'est alors que la réalité de la situation frappa Padmé de plein fouet. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Leur amour dépassait la raison et il ne pouvait pas être contrôlé. Qui était-elle pour dénier cela à celui qu'elle aimait ? Il était Jedi et le Code lui interdisait cette relation, certes. Mais toutes ces années de loyaux services ne leur donnaient-elles pas le droit de prendre une décision égoïste ?

Padmé se tourna vers Anakin et passa son bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle. Il était plus grand et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face sans le tirer contre son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser tendre et timide contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte et entoura la femme qu'il aimait d'un bras protecteur. Anakin rendit son baiser à Padmé avec plus de ferveur, se laissant entrainer dans cette passion qui lui avait tellement manquée. Padmé décolla ses lèvres de celle du Jedi, la respiration haletante. Elle resta collée contre lui, les yeux toujours clos.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en tremblant.

Anakin s'éloigna d'elle et la dévisagea, l'air surpris. Tous les deux s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation. A plusieurs reprises. Sur Geonosis, elle avait déclaré l'aimer. Quelques jours plus tard, elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille et de ne plus essayer de la contacter. Tous ces actes cruels n'avaient pas suffi à anéantir les sentiments qu'Anakin éprouvaient pour elle, mais ils l'avaient rendu méfiant. Une part sombre de lui se rendait également compte que son amour pour elle était désormais mêlé à de la rancœur. Elle l'avait blessé comme jamais encore personne ne l'avait fait. Ces années passées loin d'elle l'avait rendu amer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait l'aimer sans se débarrasser de cette colère qui l'habitait désormais.

- Je ferais mieux de partir, murmura-t-il en relâchant la jeune femme. Ashoka m'attend, je lui ai promis de ne pas faire long.

Padmé hocha de la tête. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Anakin l'essuya délicatement de son visage en souriant. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment cette femme pouvait exercer un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il aimait être maitre de son destin et ne supportait pas le contrôle et l'autorité. Pourtant, avec Padmé, il se laissait simplement aller. Il n'essayait pas de comprendre pourquoi rien ne pouvait altérer ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment elle avait acquis un tel contrôle sur lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Et que cet amour était sans limite.

۞

La brise d'air qui parcourait la capitale de la République était apaisante et rafraîchissante. Anakin rentra au Temple Jedi tard dans la nuit, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Il se rendit sur le grand balcon du niveau supérieur et ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver Ashoka, son ancienne apprentie. Elle était étendue sur une grande banquette et observait les étoiles

- Des problèmes pour dormir ? demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon calme. Nos dernières missions ont été remplies d'aventures et de dangers. Je suis heureuse de voir la guerre prendre fin, mais retrouver la paix de manière si abrupte c'est… troublant, expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle avait honte de cette révélation.

- Je comprends, répondit Anakin en soupirant.

- Comprenez-moi bien, je suis ravie que les conflits aient pris fin ! Mais comment est-il possible que tout s'arrête si soudainement, en une journée ? Nous nous battions sans relâche et quelques paroles, accompagnées de la mort d'un seul homme, ont suffi à mettre un terme à une guerre galactique ?

Anakin esquissa un sourire à cette remarque. Ashoka ne savait pas à quel point ce constat tourmentait son ancien Maitre. En ce qui concernait la guerre, évidemment, mais également au sujet de sa vie personnelle. Comment la paix pouvait-elle s'installer à nouveau, après tout le mal qui avait été fait ?

- Je sais. C'est toute la beauté de la politique, répondit Anakin avec sarcasme.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Il n'empêche que c'est complètement déraisonnable. Si tout s'est joué à la folie d'un seul homme, quelle garantie avons-nous que ces événements ne se répètent pas ?

- Nous n'avons aucune garantie. Il faut simplement espérer que des politiciens plus sages sauvegardent les intérêts de la République.

Encore une fois, le paradoxe de la discussion était troublant. Quelle garantie avait-il que Padmé ne le rejette pas à nouveau ? Elle n'avait jamais hésité à le mettre de côté, invoquant des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. La fin des combats semblait pour lui se situer autant au niveau politique qu'affectif. Et tous ces changements étaient troublants.

Ashoka médita un instant sur cette discussion. Son ancien maitre n'avait pas tort. La sagesse était leur seule alliée. Elle espérait pouvoir continuer à servir loyalement la République et les Jedi pour éviter qu'un tel conflit se reproduise un jour.

L'ancienne padawan détourna son regard des étoiles pour fixer son maitre avec curiosité. Il s'agissait d'un homme compliqué et difficile à cerner. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait suscité chez elle une fascination qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Anakin pouvait être sombre et dangereux, mais il avait également un grand cœur. Il avait été blessé par le passé mais il refusait catégoriquement d'en parler. Pourtant, ce soir, quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Ashoka ressentait un sentiment en lui qui était peu commun. Le Maitre Jedi était troublé mais… heureux ?

- Et vous, Maitre ? Vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil ?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Ashoka ne renchérit pas tout de suite. Elle tenait à choisir ses mots avec soin. Obi-Wan et elle étaient les deux personnes les plus proches d'Anakin. Son ancien Maitre faisait preuve de plus de retenu et ne questionnait pas souvent Anakin. Ashoka, elle, n'avait pas cette décence. Elle aimait parler avec lui et espérait qu'il finirait par se livrer.

- La Vice-Chancelière Amidala et vous êtes amis ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait innocent.

Anakin se retourna vers son ancienne apprentie et la dévisagea avec surprise. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé de Padmé avec elle.

- Nous nous sommes connus enfants. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, j'avais neuf ans et elle en avait quatorze. Elle était Reine de Naboo et sa planète avait des ennuis.

- Je vois, répondit Ashoka d'un ton qui trahissait son arrière-pensée. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite quoi ? demanda Anakin d'une voix agacée.

- Eh bien vous l'avez revue ?

Le ton d'Anakin trahissait ses pensées. Il connaissait la Vice-Chancelière Amidala bien mieux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ashoka avait eu ses soupçons lors de leur retour de mission. Anakin et Padmé s'étaient regardés avec une intensité que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais observée nul part ailleurs. Elle comprit instantanément que cette femme était importante pour son ancien Maitre.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Ashoka ? demanda-t-il, un peu énervé.

La jeune fille le regarda en souriant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser plus de questions ni d'en entendre d'avantage. Son agacement parlait pour lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Coruscant était en ébullition ! Il avait fallu très peu de temps pour que les célébrations officielles de la fin de la guerre et de la restauration de la République soient organisées. Un grand bal se tenait dans la Salle des Fêtes de la capitale. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas servi.

Padmé entra dans l'immense dôme lumineux bondé de monde le cœur serré. La jeune femme portait une longue robe dont la teinte était un dégradé de bleu clair à bleu foncé. Des pierres précieuses brillantes étaient incrustées dans le bas du vêtement. La coupe était élégante, droite sous sa gorge, laissant ses épaules libres. Un mince châle transparent couvrait néanmoins cette partie de son corps, pour la protéger du froid. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient maintenus par d'innombrables boucles de duracier, formant de longues tresses argentées dans ses cheveux.

Padmé n'avait pas revu Anakin depuis deux jours. Depuis le baiser qu'elle lui avait volé. L'ironie de la situation ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire sarcastique. Elle l'avait blessé et ses actes se retournaient contre elle à présent.

La nouvelle Vice-Chancelière s'avança au milieu de la foule pour rejoindre la délégation du Chancelier. Ce dernier était accompagné de son épouse, une femme belle et élégante. Elle les salua tous les deux et se mêla à la discussion sans pour autant manifester un grand intérêt.

Anakin était passé à son appartement pour reprogrammer les dispositifs de sécurité, mais il avait évidemment pris soin de le faire lorsqu'elle était absente. Ce constat agaça la jeune femme.

Anakin s'approcha silencieusement de la délégation de sénateurs. Il adressa un sourire à Padmé et salua le reste du groupe. Il n'avait nul besoin de se présenter. La plupart des sénateurs mouraient d'envie de passer la soirée avec celui qui avait mis fin aux jours du tyran qu'était le Chancelier Palpatine. Le Jedi entendait passer sa soirée d'une autre manière.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai été affecté à la sécurité du bâtiment ce soir. Je ne peux malheureusement rester plus longtemps, déclara-t-il en adressant un regard complice à Padmé, lui indiquant de le suivre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'emprunter le grand couloir qui menait hors de la salle de réception. De grandes colonnes bordaient le hall central. Elle remarqua qu'Anakin l'attendait, accoudé à l'une d'entre elles.

- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? demanda Padmé d'un ton agacé. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours !

- Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Padmé se calma instantanément, se remémorant qu'elle n'était pas en droit de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit après les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites en le quittant.

- Très bien, répondit-elle calmement. Et qu'est-il ressorti de tes réflexions ?

Anakin détourna son regard de celui de Padmé et fixa le sol avec mélancolie. Cette femme avait décidément bien trop d'emprise sur lui. Il l'aimait au-delà des mots et la repousser n'était définitivement pas une option. Néanmoins, il avait muri depuis leur dernière rencontre et il avait décidé qu'il ne se laisserait plus rejeter comme à l'époque. Son cœur en avait pris un coup. Sa fierté également.

Pourtant, ce soir, Anakin ne voulait pas être logique ou rationnel. Il avait passé deux jours loin de Padmé et elle lui avait atrocement manqué. Il comptait être prudent et il ne lui accorderait pas sa confiance facilement. Mais, alors qu'elle se tenait en face de lui à nouveau, le jeune Jedi restait sans voix. Elle le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bruns, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Il plaça sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui relever le visage. Elle obtempéra sans résistance et le regarda d'un sourire timide. Anakin ne put résister plus longtemps et colla ses lèvres contre celles de la femme qu'il aimait avec passion. Elle lui rendit son baiser et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se perdant dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

- Anakin, je…

- Tais-toi, implora-t-il en embrassant à nouveau Padmé avec passion.

Anakin ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa colère se mêlait à un impérieux désir de sentir la femme qu'il aimait contre lui et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Se laisser aller à ses émotions n'était peut-être pas la bonne attitude à adopter. Mais Anakin s'en moquait. A cet instant précis, c'était la _seule_ chose qu'il puisse faire.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller à un long soupire. Il connaissait les dangers de cette relation naissante. Il se souvenait de la douleur provoquée par le rejet de Padmé. Son égo avait été blessé. Anakin Skywalker n'était pas homme à se laisser faire sans rien dire. Il était craint à travers la galaxie et sa fierté n'avait pas d'égal. Le Jedi qui était en lui ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse pardonner Padmé aussi facilement. Et pourtant, alors que la jeune femme le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces, tout cela lui était égal. Les sentiments contradictoires qu'éprouvait Anakin n'altéraient en rien le plaisir que lui procurait cette situation. Bien au contraire, ils alimentaient sa passion.

Longtemps, ils restèrent simplement collés l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot.

- Je dois donner le discours d'ouverture du bal, murmura-t-elle au creux de son cou d'une voix embêtée.

Anakin hocha de la tête et la relâcha.

- Je t'ai attendue quatre ans. Je pense que je peux t'attendre quelques heures de plus, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Padmé déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et relâcha sa main qu'elle tenait possessivement entre les siennes. Elle s'avança dans le long couloir pour regagner la grande salle de réception. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Padmé Amidala souriait.

۞

La Vice-Chancelière nouvellement élue se tenait derrière le grand rideau holographique de la Salle des Fêtes. Elle devait faire le discours d'ouverture du bal. C'était un immense honneur pour elle. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'une fête quelconque. Ce soir, la galaxie célébrait la liberté et elle avait la chance de faire partie de ceux qui y avaient contribué.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait tant lutter contre ses sentiments pour Anakin. Elle s'était interdite une vie amoureuse. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Soudain, un sentiment de gêne s'empara d'elle. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Un chasseur de prime, vêtu d'une armure se tenait face à elle. Padmé n'eut pas le temps de hurler ou d'appeler à l'aide. Son assaillant tendit le bras avec vélocité et la frappa en plein visage. Padmé tressaillît et tomba à genou sur le sol. Elle tenta de se relever pour se défendre, mais son assaillant fut plus rapide et l'agrippa par les épaules. Il lui appliqua une bande magnétique sur la bouche, qui l'empêcha de crier et lui attacha rapidement les bras avec une corde à ions.

۞

Le rideau holographique s'ouvrit gracieusement. Toute la salle retenait son souffle pour l'un des discours qui allait marquer l'histoire de la République. Mais l'oratrice n'était pas là. Un murmure parcourut la salle. Des soldats clones se hâtèrent sur la scène pour inspecter les lieux. Le Chancelier Organa prit la place de la jeune femme pour calmer l'assemblé et fournir des explications.

Anakin n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus et se rua à toute vitesse dans le grand couloir qui menait à la plateforme d'atterrissage de la grande Salle des Fêtes de Coruscant. Son ancienne apprentie, Ashoka Tano, était postée à l'entrée du couloir. Elle semblait s'ennuyer.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est sorti par ici au court de ces cinq dernières minutes ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- Ici ? Non, personne. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

- Padmé a disparu. Il faut qu'on la retrouve avant que ses ravisseurs ne l'emmènent loin d'ici ! s'exclama-t-il, incapable de cacher son anxiété.

Anakin et Ashoka inspectèrent les lieux jusqu'à l'extrémité de la plateforme d'atterrissage. Ils ne trouvèrent personne. Le bâtiment entier avait été mis en situation d'alerte. Des clones accouraient de tous les côtés, sécurisant les issues principales.

- Maitre, si vous voulez mon avis, nous ne trouverons rien ici. Si la Vice-Chancelière a été kidnappée, son ravisseur ne va pas simplement l'enlever par l'entrée principale !

Anakin s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir et se rendit à l'évidence. Ashoka avait raison et il avait été complètement stupide de croire qu'il les trouverait ici.

- Séparons-nous ! ordonna-t-il en se redirigeant vers le couloir. Je vais prendre l'étage supérieur et l'accès par le toit. Inspecte tout l'étage de la Salle des Fêtes et ordonne aux clones d'investir tout le bâtiment.

Anakin courra à travers tout le bâtiment. S'il ne trouvait pas Padmé rapidement, personne ne pouvait savoir où ses ravisseurs l'emmèneraient ni ce qu'ils lui feraient. Anakin se refusa de penser à une telle possibilité et décida de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier qui menait aux sorties de secours par le toit, il entendit des voix. Le jeune homme poussa délicatement la commande d'ouverture du sas et se retrouva face à un vaisseau de petite taille. Comment avait-il pu se poser ici sans être remarqué ? Il s'avança et remarqua la silhouette grande et élancée d'un chasseur de prime en armure. Le fils de _Sarlaac_ ! Anakin n'avait jamais vu cet individu, mais il était forcément à l'origine de la disparition de Padmé.

- J'ai la cargaison, déclara-t-il dans son commlink. Je me mets en route immédiatement, ajouta-t-il en montant la rampe d'accès de son vaisseau.

Anakin ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il s'engouffra dans le petit vaisseau et se cacha dans un sas de commande.

Le jeune Jedi sentit immédiatement la présence de Padmé et en fut rassuré. Elle était vivante !

Le sol se mit à trembler et le bruit assourdissant indiqua à Anakin que le vaisseau avait décollé. Comment une telle intrusion avait pu passer inaperçue ? Et pour qui ce chasseur de prime travaillait-il ? Anakin respira lentement pour se calmer. Alors qu'il se concentrait pour élaborer une stratégie, un élément inattendu attira son attention. Padmé avait réussi à défaire ses liens et se tenait dans le couloir, le dos collé contre la paroi.

Sans hésiter une seconde, la jeune femme s'avança vers son ravisseur. Elle attrapa un vieux tuyau arraché qui trainait sur le sol, près du panneau de commande du vaisseau et tenta de frapper son ravisseur avec.

- Et que crois-tu faire avec ça ? s'exclama le chasseur de prime en se retournant brusquement.

Il attrapa les bras de Padmé et la tira pour l'enfermer dans un sas de détention, à l'arrière du vaisseau.

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! s'écria-t-elle en se débattant pour se libérer de son emprise.

Le chasseur de prime tira Padmé jusqu'à un sas sans prendre en considération ses plaintes. Tout à coup, il se stoppa net. La jeune femme le dévisagea avec stupeur. Son ravisseur semblait étouffer sur place. Il ne fallut qu'un instant avant qu'il ne s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.

Anakin accourut vers Padmé et la serra contre lui avant de vérifier la marque sur son visage. Le coup assené par le chasseur de prime lui avait laissé une griffure au dessus de l'œil droit.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en passant délicatement sa main sur son visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.

- Tu as un certain talent pour te mettre dans des situations périlleuses. Tu as de la chance que je garde un œil sur toi, déclara Anakin en souriant avant de s'avancer vers le poste de pilotage.

Padmé resta un instant dans le couloir sans dire un mot. Il lui avait bien rendu service aujourd'hui. La jeune femme peinait à cacher sa frustration. Jouer les femmes en détresse et se faire sauver n'était simplement pas dans sa nature.

- Tu sais que j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule, déclara-t-elle en prenant place dans le siège du copilote.

- Bien sur, répondit Anakin d'une voix distraite.

- Non, vraiment ! insista Padmé. Je sais m'occuper de moi !

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il, cette fois avec plus de sincérité. Tu es capable de beaucoup de choses et je t'admire pour ton courage. Mais est-ce vraiment si terrible de compter sur un autre être humain de temps à autre ?

Padmé resta sans voix, ce qui lui arrivait peu souvent. Sa force de caractère était une qualité en politique, mais elle devait reconnaître que son entêtement pouvait également être un défaut.

- D'accord. Je te remercie, murmura-t-elle en ravalant sa fierté

- J'ai mal entendu, répondit Anakin en souriant.

Padmé se retourna et dévisagea le jeune Jedi qui se trouvait à ses côtés avec stupéfaction. Un sourire naquit rapidement sur ses lèvres.

- Tu te moques de moi, l'accusa-t-elle en souriant.

- Je ne faisais que revérifier, se justifia-t-il en riant. La Grande Padmé Amidala, nouvellement élue Vice-Chancelière de la République, également célèbre pour être la femme la plus bornée de la Galaxie, vient de me remercier pour l'avoir sauvée. Un événement de ce genre n'arrive pas tous les jours !

Padmé croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et fixa la grande baie vitrée du vaisseau. Il se moquait d'elle, bien évidemment, mais ses paroles trahissaient une part de vérité. Elle avait toujours été très têtue, imposant ses convictions au détriment des désirs d'Anakin. Aujourd'hui, elle décida qu'il était temps de changer cela. Et d'apprendre à dépendre d'une autre personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le chasseur de prime inconscient sur le sol.

- J'ai quelques idées, répondit-il d'un ton innocent. Je pourrais altérer sa mémoire et le déposer sur une planète inhabitée… ou alors le jeter par le sas d'évacuation du vaisseau.

Padmé secoua la tête en souriant. Anakin ne changerait donc jamais. La bonne chose à faire serait de le livrer à la justice pour qu'il soit jugé et qu'une investigation soit menée au sujet de ses agresseurs. Cependant, elle devait avouer que se débarrasser de son agresseur en altérant sa mémoire était une option tentante.

- Tu ne crois pas que tes propositions sont un peu extrêmes ?

- C'est possible, concéda-t-il à contrecœur. Tu as une autre idée ?

- Nous pourrions simplement le livrer à un avant-poste de la République, proposa-t-elle en activant la carte holographique du vaisseau. Nous ne sommes pas loin de la capitale. Il y a encore des troupes de clones postées dans chaque grande ville.

Anakin programma les coordonnés pour la planète la plus proche de leur secteur. A vrai dire, il avait hâte d'en finir avec ce chasseur de prime. Le jeune Jedi prévoyait de passer les prochains jours d'une manière qui n'incluait pas de rentrer sur Coruscant pour planifier une investigation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le petit vaisseau du chasseur de prime filait à travers la Galaxie. Son ancien propriétaire se trouvait désormais sur une petite planète, aux mains de soldats clones qui le ramèneraient prochainement sur Coruscant. Des troupes étaient dispersées à travers toute la galaxie. Suite à la fin des conflits, l'organisation était devenue hasardeuse et il leur faudrait plusieurs jours avant de prendre en contact avec les autorités de la capitale pour livrer le prisonnier.

Anakin était aux commandes. Il ressassait les derniers événements et le kidnapping de Padmé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attaque. La paix était revenue, mais cet acte sournois confirmait ses craintes : il y aurait toujours des conflits et des ennemis à affronter.

- Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous Coruscant ? demanda Padmé d'un ton distrait.

- Coruscant ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Qui a dit que nous nous rendions sur Coruscant ? ajouta-t-il en la regardant d'un air espiègle.

Padmé ne sut quoi répondre. Elle dévisagea son sauveur d'une mine complètement incrédule. Qu'avait-il à l'esprit ? Tout le monde serait mort d'inquiétude de ne pas les voir revenir.

- Anakin Skywalker! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Je suis membre du sénat, je dois y retourner c'est là qu'est ma place !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramènerai à ton précieux sénat, répondit-il avec agacement. Il me semble simplement que nous avons attendu longtemps pour être ensemble. Très longtemps. Tu ne penses pas que l'on puisse s'accorder quelques jours tous les deux ?

Padmé croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine avec agacement. Comment osait-il l'enlever contre sa volonté ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas.

- Tu réalises que tu es en train de kidnapper un membre du sénat ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Je le réalise, répondit-il avec amusement. Quoi que kidnapper est un terme un peu fort, selon moi. Tu ne m'as pas l'air de désapprouver complètement.

Anakin se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé. Elle trahit ses émotions et lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle jugea bien trop agréable. Padmé ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : jouer le rôle de la femme en détresse qui devait être sauvée l'agaçait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'un autre côté, être enlevé par Anakin Skywalker provoquait en elle des frissons et une excitation qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

En le regardant piloter, attentif à ses mouvements et aux contrôles du vaisseau, Padmé ne put s'empêcher de sentir une irrépressible attirance pour le jeune homme. Il avait tellement changé, tellement grandi. L'adolescent qu'elle avait croisé la dernière fois s'était véritablement transformé en homme. Un homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et qui monopolisait toute son attention. Padmé se résigna donc à se laisser faire. Juste une fois.

- Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que tu avais planifié ça depuis le début, l'accusa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Padmé tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, rétorqua-t-il en riant de ses soupçons.

Anakin la regarda en souriant. Padmé ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux bleus ne faisaient qu'ajouter du charme à son visage espiègle. La jeune femme se leva du siège de copilote et vint s'installer sur les genoux d'Anakin, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Et tu sais très bien que je ne planifie jamais rien, ajouta-t-il en faisant preuve d'une certaine autodérision. Tu devrais essayer ! Un peu de spontanéité ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Ce n'est pas faux, concéda-t-elle, songeuse.

۞

Ashoka se tenait au milieu de la salle du Conseil Jedi. Le jour venait tout juste de se lever, mais tous les membres avaient été réunis en séance extraordinaire. Obi-Wan était assis à son siège et observait la jeune Jedi. L'heure était grave. La paix venait d'être restaurée, elle était encore fragile. S'il arrivait du mal à la Vice-Chancelière Amidala, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques.

- Des nouvelles d'Anakin ? demanda Mace Windu d'une voix soucieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Aucune, répondit Ashoka en secouant la tête. Il n'a donné aucun signe de vie. Lorsque je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il était sur les traces du kidnappeur de la Vice-Chancelière. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il soit en train de les traquer à l'heure qu'il est.

- Anakin sait se débrouiller tout seul, renchérit Obi-Wan. Je suis certain qu'il nous contactera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

- Très embêtante, la situation est, déclara Yoda avec tristesse. Une paix encore fragile menacée ne doit pas être.

- Pensez-vous que nous devrions nous mettre à leur recherche ? demanda Ashoka, toujours très réactive.

- Je vais entreprendre des recherches de mon côté, répondit Obi-Wan. Néanmoins, je crains qu'Anakin ne soit notre seule chance de retrouver la Vice-Chancelière saine et sauve.

- Tu vas doubler la sécurité du Chancelier Organa. Sa vie est en danger à présent. Nul ne sait quel est le but de l'agresseur. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque, ordonna Maitre Windu de sa voix dure et autoritaire.

Ashoka s'inclina en signe d'approbation et quitta la chambre du Conseil pour s'acquitter de sa mission au plus vite. Elle ne savait pas où était passé son ancien Maitre, mais elle était agacé de sa disparition. Pourquoi ne les contactait-il pas ?

۞

Une petite planète se dessinait à l'horizon. Padmé la scruta avec attention mais ne réussit pas à deviner le nom de leur destination.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous nous rendons ? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être curieuse ! Et puis tu n'as aucune patience.

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant de cela depuis longtemps, répondit-elle, amusée.

Le vaisseau se posa en bordure d'une épaisse forêt. Une légère brise parcourait ce lieu, transportant l'odeur des fleurs. L'air était chaud et agréable. Padmé s'avança en dehors de l'appareil et cligna des yeux lorsque le soleil éblouissant atteignit son visage. Un petit village se trouvait plus loin. Il ne semblait pas très évolué. Tout ici semblait simple et calme.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- C'est la quatrième lune de Mirriette. Elle est essentiellement peuplée par des marchands et des paysans. C'est ici que j'ai effectué ma dernière mission avant l'attaque de Sidious.

Padmé s'avança dans l'herbe haute qui bordait le vaisseau et admira le paysage. Au loin, elle distingua de grandes montagnes dont le sommet était enneigé. Elle ne pouvait nier que la beauté des lieux était à couper le souffle.

- C'est très beau, murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers Anakin.

La jeune femme trébucha en avançant vers lui, mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Sa longue robe de cérémonie n'était pas adaptée à leur destination.

- On va te trouver de nouveaux vêtements, proposa-t-il en rigolant.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans le village proche de leur lieu d'atterrissage. Les habitations étaient relativement modestes et ne dépassaient par les deux ou trois étages. Les rues étaient colorées et des fleurs ornaient les balcons. Des enfants jouaient dans la rue, face aux petites échoppes des commerçants. Ce lieu rappelait étrangement Naboo. Mais en plus petit et plus simple.

Padmé sortit d'une boutique, sa longue robe entre ses bras. Elle s'était changée et portait désormais une tenue de couleur beige, plus simple. Elle avait également ôté les anneaux de duracier qui lui attachaient les cheveux et les avaient laissés tomber librement dans son dos.

- Tu es très belle, complimenta Anakin en la regardant s'approcher de lui.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'ils marchent ensemble vers leur destination, mais Padmé hésita. Ils étaient des fugitifs. La galaxie entière devait savoir qu'elle avait été enlevée. Et s'ils étaient reconnus, marchant main dans la main ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne nous reconnaitra ici ! déclara-t-il en comprenant son inquiétude. Les habitants de cette lune n'ont pas l'Holonet. Ils n'ont pratiquement pas pris part aux conflits. Ce n'est qu'à la fin que les Séparatistes ont tenté de les envahir. En dehors de cela, ils n'ont aucun lien avec la République. Je peux t'assurer que personne ne sait qui nous sommes.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête en souriant et prit la main qu'Anakin lui offrait. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à une petite ruelle qui menait à une demeure en retrait du village. Elle se trouvait en bordure d'un petit lac, qui encerclait l'extrémité de l'agglomération. L'habitation était modeste mais élégante.

- Cette maison appartient à Obi-Wan. Je crois que la régisseuse de cette lune l'a particulièrement apprécié, déclara Anakin en souriant. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle lui a offert cette maison pour qu'il puisse venir lui rendre visite à l'occasion, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Padmé le suivit et passa la porte. L'intérieur de la demeure était encore plus beau que l'extérieur. De grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer le soleil et donnaient une vue imprenable sur le lac. La jeune femme traversa le salon et se rendit sur la terrasse. Ce lieu était indéniablement calme et reposant. Il y avait certainement de pires destinations pour se faire kidnapper par un Jedi.

Anakin s'accouda à la barrière à ses côtés et la regarda un instant sans rien dire. Tout s'était passé si vite depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne les devants et décide de l'embrasser. Non pas que cela lui ait posé le moindre problème. Mais quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Anakin savait qu'il lui pardonnerait n'importe quoi. Mais pour ce faire, ils devaient au moins s'accorder quelques jours tous les deux.

- Ce baiser que tu m'as donné l'autre soir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? demanda Anakin, ne sachant par où commencer leur discussion.

Padmé se mordit la lèvre avec timidité. Il était temps pour elle de réparer les erreurs qu'elle avait faites. Depuis le début, Anakin avait toujours été le plus entreprenant. Il l'avait désirée depuis le premier jour et ne l'avait jamais caché. Aujourd'hui, c'était à elle d'endosser ce rôle si elle voulait sauver ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle en relevant le visage pour lui faire face. J'étais inquiète pour toi.

Anakin soupira et croisa ses bras autour de son torse. _Mauvaise réponse_, pensa-t-il en secouant le visage.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda le jeune Jedi en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

- J'ai suivi chacune de tes missions à distance. J'ai toujours essayé de savoir où tu étais et comment tu allais. Chaque soir, je priais pour que tu reviennes sain et sauf.

- Tu aurais pu me contacter, remarqua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Et te dire quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, déboussolée. _Anakin, tu me manques, je t'en supplie reviens ? Anakin, je suis désolée, je suis misérable sans toi ? Anakin, je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi, finalement j'ai changé d'avis, reviens vers moi ?_

- Eh bien... oui ! répondit-il, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Tu aurais tout simplement pu faire ça, ajouta-t-il, perplexe.

Anakin s'avança vers la barrière qui entourait la terrasse et s'y accouda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ce qui est fait ne peut pas être changé.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant quatre ans et tu me sautes dessus dès mon retour, je cherche simplement à comprendre.

- Je te saute dessus ? s'exclama Padmé, faussement outrée. Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus !

- Ha oui ? Et comment appelles-tu ça, dans ce cas ?

- Disons simplement que je passe ma vie à parler et à mener des débats. J'ai décidé d'adopter une nouvelle stratégie, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Anakin la regarda avec intrigue. Padmé n'était pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir. Mais ces années l'avaient changée. Elle était toujours calme et posée, mais elle semblait différente. Comme si un besoin impérieux de libération s'était emparé d'elle.

- On pourrait appeler ça des négociations musclées, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Anakin éclata de rire. Elle citait exactement l'expression qu'il avait employée en lui racontant son penchant pour les négociations au sabre laser.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec insistance. Son sourire et son beau visage lui avaient atrocement manqués. La souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée en le repoussant dépassait l'entendement. Chaque jour de la guerre, il s'était demandé comment elle allait et si elle pensait encore à lui.

- Tu m'as manqué Padmé, déclara-t-il en soupirant. Tu m'as atrocement manqué.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et se plaça entre ses bras. Il l'entoura immédiatement et reposa son visage contre la tête de Padmé.

- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux savoir, proposa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, collée à lui dans une étreinte protectrice.

Anakin hésita un instant. Il avait tant de questions. De longues années s'étaient écoulées. Ils avaient tous les deux changés. Se mettre ensemble après une séparation aussi brutale n'avait rien de logique. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait jamais accepté de pardonner les choses que Padmé lui avait faites. Mais malgré toute la souffrance que cela avait engendrée, ils étaient là, tous les deux. La guerre était finie et leurs sentiments étaient plus forts que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après Geonosis ? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis du jour au lendemain ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée à l'évocation de ces mauvais souvenirs.

- Lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je pensais que nous allions mourir. Mais nous avons survécu et j'étais plus terrifiée que jamais ! Comment étais-je censée réagir ? Tu allais être absent pendant la majorité de la guerre, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de te voir !

- Alors tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour supporter cette situation ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! répondit Padmé avec exaspération. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois distrait. Tu devais penser avant tout à toi et revenir vivant. Et puis tu avais toujours rêvé de devenir un Jedi ! Je ne pouvais pas t'enlever ton rêve par égoïsme. Etre un Jedi fait parti de qui tu es. Tu n'aurais jamais plus été le même sans cela.

Anakin relâcha Padmé et perdit son regard dans l'horizon. Il était pensif. Les arguments de la jeune femme n'étaient pas entièrement dénués de sens. Il les considéra un instant avant de répondre.

- Tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées une seule seconde. J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour depuis notre dernière rencontre ! Nous aurions pu le cacher. Etre ensemble et ne pas le montrer. Il y avait des solutions, argumenta Anakin.

Padmé ferma les yeux et soupira avec agacement. Elle savait que cette discussion était inévitable et qu'elle ne serait pas plaisante. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement se mettre ensemble et effacer quatre années de douleur sans en parler.

- Veux-tu réellement que nous débâtions des options qui s'offraient à nous et que nous n'avons pas choisies ?

- Les options que _tu_ n'as pas choisies, corrigea-t-il en retournant son regard sur la jeune femme. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon avis, ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide.

Padmé se rapprocha de lui à nouveau pour briser le gouffre qui se créait progressivement entre eux. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour collecter ses esprits et attrapa les mains d'Anakin entre les siennes. Il la dévisageait avec insistance. Son regard la troublait. Et ses yeux insupportablement bleus la faisaient frissonner.

- Il n'y a aucun mot, dans aucun langage de cette galaxie, qui puisse exprimer à quel point je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je n'ai toujours souhaité que le meilleur pour toi ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et rien de ce que nous pourrons dire ne changera ce qui s'est passé. Anakin, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'ai aimé depuis le jour où tu es revenu dans ma vie et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Rien de ce que tu pourras me faire ou me dire ne changera ça. Je suis consciente que la situation ne sera pas facile. Tant pis si nous devons nous cacher et mentir. Je serai toujours là pour t'attendre lorsque tu partiras en mission. Mais aujourd'hui je te demande ton avis. Veux-tu encore de moi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Anakin la regarda en souriant. Cette déclaration était touchante. Son cœur s'emporta comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis de nombreuses années.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où je ne voudrais pas de toi, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

La jeune femme le serra de toutes ses forces et se colla contre sa poitrine. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

- Nous avons encore un problème, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Anakin, intrigué.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas embrassée.

Elle se décolla légèrement de son torse pour faire face à son visage. Un beau sourire s'était également emparé de lui et il la regarda avec douceur.

Anakin se baissa légèrement pour se retrouver à la hauteur du visage de la femme qu'il aimait et colla doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la sentit trembler à son contact, ce qui ne fit que le ravir davantage.

Le jeune homme avait rêvé de cet instant pendant la majorité de sa vie, sans pour autant croire qu'il se produirait réellement un jour. Une immense souffrance avait été nécessaire, mais tout cela semblait désormais bien futile. Padmé tremblait et enroulait ses bras autour de lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse tout à coup. Cette passion coupait le souffle d'Anakin. Il avait de la peine à croire que la personne contre lui était la même qui l'avait rejeté sans scrupule quatre ans plus tôt.

Padmé laissa échapper un léger gémissement en se serrant contre lui. Le cœur d'Anakin fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. L'idée qu'il puisse la mettre dans cet état le ravissait.

Après des années de tourmente, le jeune Jedi était finalement apaisé.

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Vous êtes très cool ;-)_

_Et les autres__... eh bien j'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire quand même!_

_A bientôt pour la suite!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la quatrième lune de Mirriette. Ses rayons passaient entre les pics des montagnes enneigées et venaient se réfléchir sur la surface du petit lac qui bordait le village.

Les habitants de la lune se levaient pour aller travailler. Leurs journées étaient longues. Ce peuple n'avait rien de fainéant. Padmé et Anakin avaient décidé de ne pas les imiter aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans la chambre principale de la petite demeure dans laquelle ils séjournaient.

Le vent s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et réveilla Anakin. Les journées étaient chaudes sur cette lune, mais les matins pouvaient être très froids. Il se leva et referma la fenêtre avant de se remettre au lit.

Ses mouvements perturbèrent le sommeil de Padmé. Elle poussa un léger soupir et se retourna de son côté du lit en l'agrippant par le torse. Anakin remonta la couverture sur les épaules de celle qu'il aimait et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

Elle semblait très calme. Ce visage paisible le fit sourire et lui rappela leur première rencontre avec nostalgie. Il lui avait naïvement demandé si elle était un ange.

Ce matin, la situation était bien différente. Ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble. A ce souvenir, le jeune Jedi soupira de satisfaction. Cette nuit avait été particulièrement importante pour tous les deux. Jamais encore elle n'avait été avec un autre homme avant. Elle aurait pu, mais cela ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Padmé s'était forgée une réputation de femme froide et solitaire. Bien des gens se demandaient si elle était capable de sentiment. La vérité était bien plus compliquée. Elle était capable d'aimer et de ressentir un amour sans limite, mais vivre loin de celui qui faisait battre son cœur l'avait profondément affectée et avait renforcé son image de politicienne sans émotions. Quant à Anakin, les occasions n'avaient pas manqué ! Mais les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées à travers la galaxie avaient toutes l'immense défaut de ne pas être Padmé.

La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement les yeux et s'étira en douceur. Un sourire de contentement se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait passé la nuit à dormir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Cette vision si calme et innocente de Padmé fit ressortir Anakin de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Padmé. Tu as bien dormi ?

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et se reposa contre l'épaule d'Anakin en refermant les yeux. Ils restèrent tous les deux allongés sans rien dire un moment. Le jeune Jedi se demandait à quoi elle pouvait penser.

- Tu sais que, techniquement, nous sommes dans le lit d'Obi-Wan, murmura-t-elle en riant.

- C'est à ça que tu penses quand tu es allongée dans un lit avec moi ? s'exclama Anakin d'un ton faussement outré. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.

Padmé éclata de rire avant de se redresser sur ses avant-bras. Elle regarda Anakin avec douceur et caressa son visage.

- Tu évites toujours de me toucher avec ton bras en duracier, remarqua-t-elle avec mélancolie.

- Le métal est froid, ça ne serait pas très agréable.

Padmé savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Le Comte Dooku n'avait pas seulement blessé Anakin physiquement. Il l'avait touché profondément dans son estime. Son bras mécanique était peut-être froid, mais il représentait surtout son échec et s'il ne supportait pas de toucher Padmé avec sa main droite, c'était essentiellement pour cette raison.

- Tu sais que la Constitution de la République prévoit à l'article 1350 que les prisonniers doivent être nourris de manière régulière.

- Et tu te considères comme ma prisonnière? demanda Anakin en souriant.

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as kidnappée. Et maintenant, je meurs de faim !

Cette remarque arracha un rire au jeune Jedi. Il se leva et enfila la chemise beige clair qu'il portait habituellement sous sa tunique Jedi.

- Tu es une prisonnière très exigeante, remarqua-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Padmé se servit de lui comme appui et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as voulue, tu m'as eue, répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

۞

Obi-Wan était assis à l'une des tables de travail du Temple Jedi. Il venait de passer les deux derniers jours à scruter les archives de l'Holonet sans succès. Il avait lancé des recherches de reconnaissance faciale dans les fichiers holographiques et avait programmé des recherches pour les mots tels que _Padmé_, _Amidala_, _Skywalker_, _Anakin_ ou encore _Vice-Chancelière_ dans tous les fichiers écrits des médias de la galaxie.

- Toujours rien ? demanda Ashoka en s'approchant du Maitre Jedi.

Elle s'installa sur le siège situé à la droite d'Obi-Wan et scruta la liste des résultats avec attention. Rien ne semblait très pertinent.

- Non, toujours rien, répondit-il, soucieux. Comment avance ta mission auprès du Chancelier Organa ?

- C'est très calme, répondit-elle en soupirant. Trop calme ! J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus. Toute la sécurité est en place, l'équipe du Chancelier n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi.

Obi-Wan détourna son regard du moniteur de lecture qui se trouvait face à lui pour faire face à Ashoka. Le caractère de la jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Anakin. Elle ne tenait pas en place.

- J'ai un étrange pressentiment, déclara-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression qu'il se cache quelque chose derrière tout ça. Anakin ne nous laisse jamais sans nouvelle, à moins d'en être empêché. Seulement, je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il soit en détresse ou qu'il ait des ennuis en ce moment.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Toute la question est de savoir quelle est cette chose qui l'empêche de prendre contact avec nous…

۞

Les jours sur Miriette étaient calmes et paisibles, mais le temps passait à une vitesse effrayante. Ces instants volés aux côtés d'Anakin étaient précieux pour Padmé. Elle désirait à tout prix en profiter au maximum.

Tous les deux avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à marcher le long des rives du lac. Padmé racontait comment s'étaient déroulées ses dernières journées en tant que sénatrice et Anakin racontait des souvenirs de missions. Ils arrivèrent près d'un arbre où poussaient des fruits rouges. Anakin les décrocha des branches grâce à la Force et les fit voler jusqu'aux mains de Padmé. Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre près d'un ruisseau. Pendant que la jeune femme dévorait ses fruits un à un, Anakin jouait avec ses longues boucles brunes.

- Comment va ton cadeau ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Padmé savait exactement à quoi il faisait référence. Avant de se quitter, Anakin lui avait fait cadeau du droïde de protocole C-3PO qu'il avait construit lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. En échange, elle lui avait donné R2-D2. Elle espérait que le petit astroméchano l'aiderait dans ses missions et qu'il lui permettrait de rester sain et sauf pendant toute la guerre.

- Il va bien ! Tu l'as doté d'un sacré caractère, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Il demande souvent des nouvelles de R2.

- R2 va très bien. Il était tout ce qui me restait de toi… j'en ai pris grand soin.

Le droïde que Padmé lui avait offert était très précieux pour lui. Il n'était pas qu'un simple astroméchano et le jeune Jedi avait commencé à le considérer comme un ami. Anakin repensa à une certaine anecdote en souriant. Une histoire qui ne plairait peut-être pas à Padmé.

- Je l'ai perdu, une fois, avoua-t-il timidement. Mais je l'ai retrouvé ! ajouta-t-il pour se défendre.

- Certaines personnes parcourent la galaxie pour trouver des droïdes astroméchanos originaires de Naboo et toi tu en perds un ?

- Mais je l'ai retrouvé ! répéta-t-il en souriant. C'était durant une mission. J'ai du être évacué après la destruction de mon vaisseau et lorsque je suis revenu, R2 n'était plus là. Tout le monde m'a dit d'abandonner… mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser. C'est toi qui me l'as offert, alors j'en ai toujours pris grand soin.

Padmé le regarda avec tendresse. Son histoire était touchante. Elle trouvait son geste adorable. S'accrocher si fort à ce petit droïde parce qu'elle lui en avait fait cadeau était une preuve d'amour. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se remettre en position couchée. Elle avait soigneusement disposé les fruits qu'Anakin avait cueillis pour elle sur son ventre. Lorsqu'elle avança sa main pour en attraper un, l'une des baies bougea. Elle réitéra son action et tenta d'en attraper un autre, mais le fruit se déroba encore une fois sous ses doigts. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Padmé pour comprendre que le jeune Jedi contre lequel elle était couchée se servait de la Force pour se moquer d'elle.

- Anakin ! Venant d'un padawan, ce comportement était excusable, mais venant d'un Maitre Jedi ! le réprimanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as eu, répondit-il en citant ses paroles du matin.

Padmé soupira en secouant la tête. Un large sourire lui fendait le visage. Elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'était pas aveugle à ses défauts. Pourtant, elle l'avait ardemment désiré.

۞

L'air chaud de l'après-midi se rafraîchissait pour laisser place à la froideur de la nuit. Anakin méditait sur la grande terrasse. Padmé s'approcha et se serra contre lui.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions rentrer ?

Anakin ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec tristesse. Il comprenait très bien que, lorsqu'elle disait « rentrer », elle ne voulait pas dire à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle pensait à rentrer sur Coruscant.

- Je sais, répondit-il en soupirant.

- Personne ne sait où nous sommes depuis trois jours ! C'est long, Anakin. Pense à Obi-Wan et Ashoka, ils doivent se faire beaucoup de souci.

- Il ne t'arrive donc jamais de ne _pas_ penser aux conséquences de tes actes ?

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux y pense.

Padmé lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Il savait bien que, entre eux, elle était la voix de la raison.

- Encore un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Padmé hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Ces jours passés ensemble avaient été parfaits. Leur longue séparation avait été la cause d'une immense souffrance, mais elle ne les avait pas détruits. Malgré tout ce qui avait été fait, Anakin jugeait toujours Padmé digne de son amour.

La jeune femme passa ses doigts le long de la ceinture du Jedi qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et s'attarda sur son sabre laser.

- Je peux ?

Anakin hocha de la tête et la regarda défaire l'arme qu'il avait construite de sa ceinture. Elle la soupesa et l'ausculta avec attention.

- C'est plus lourd que je ne croyais, déclara-t-elle, en admiration.

Anakin se plaça derrière elle et plaça son bras le long de celui de Padmé. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui contrôlait la lame et guida les mouvements de la jeune femme.

Le son d'un sabre laser était unique et ne pouvait être confondu avec celui d'une autre arme.

- J'ai perdu pas mal de sabres, déclara-t-il en souriant. Mais celui-ci, je l'ai construit juste après la bataille de Geonosis et il m'a suivi pendant toute la guerre.

Padmé ne répondit rien. Elle était en admiration devant l'arme construite par celui qu'elle aimait. Le sabre qui l'avait défendu et lui avait permis de revenir en vie.

- Il a une valeur spéciale pour moi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton devenu plus sérieux. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu le gardes.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Padmé, stupéfaite. Non, voyons, je ne peux pas accepter ça. On dit que le sabre laser d'un Jedi c'est…

- Toute sa vie ? coupa-t-il en souriant. Pas pour moi.

Padmé s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était un cadeau très spécial et la valeur qu'il transportait rendait ce présent d'autant plus particulier à ses yeux.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te demander, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Tout ce que tu veux ! répondit Padmé en éteignant la lame du sabre laser.

Anakin prit les mains de Padmé dans les siennes et la regarda en souriant. La jeune femme reconnaissait bien ce visage. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Lorsque nous rentrerons, les missions vont se succéder, pour toi comme pour moi, et nous ne pourrons pas nous voir aussi souvent que nous le souhaiterions.

- J'en suis consciente, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée, pour le réconforter dans l'idée que tout cela n'affecterait pas ses sentiments.

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. C'est pour ça que j'aurais aimé une connexion, quelque chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous, expliqua-t-il de sa voix timide, mais charmeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-elle, maintenant intriguée.

- Quand j'étais enfant, devenir un Jedi était l'un de mes souhaits les plus chers. Mais lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, être avec toi est venu se mettre au-dessus de tous les autres désirs que j'avais. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus?

- Tu as dit que j'étais un ange ! répondit-elle en souriant, charmée par ce souvenir d'enfance.

- Oui. J'ai également dit qu'un jour, tu deviendrais ma femme, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce et mystérieuse.

Padmé ne répondit rien. Elle resta un instant à le regarder avec stupeur. Etait-ce une véritable demande en mariage ? Si c'était le cas, elle était particulièrement singulière.

- Et ? demanda Padmé, incapable de formuler une phrase complète.

- Padmé, je ne serai jamais capable de t'offrir une vie calme et classique, je ne pourrai pas rentrer le soir pour te rejoindre après une journée de travail ordinaire et il est possible que nous devions passer le reste de notre existence à nous cacher, mais je peux te promettre que je t'aimerai plus qu'aucun autre ne pourra jamais espérer le faire.

Anakin marqua une courte pause et admira le sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de Padmé.

- Aimerais-tu devenir femme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Padmé passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage illuminé. Anakin n'avait définitivement rien de conventionnel. La tradition Naboo impliquait de nombreuses obligations. Il fallait demander la permission de la famille de la future mariée et la demande en elle-même était souvent planifiée très à l'avance ! Il y avait un rite à suivre, le futur marié devait se mettre à genoux et la question était toujours formulée de la même manière. Le jeune Jedi n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Et Padmé ne se serait pas attendue à ce qu'il le fasse. Leur couple était hors du commun, il impliquait donc une vie extraordinaire. Alors que d'autres femmes recevaient des fleurs ou des bijoux, Padmé, elle, avait reçu un sabre laser. Pour rien dans la Galaxie elle n'aurait troqué ce précieux cadeau.

- Tu pourrais répondre quelque chose ? demanda Anakin d'une voix étouffée par l'appréhension.

Padmé ne put se retenir de rire. Il était absolument adorable, et la simple idée qu'il puisse appréhender la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner lui procura un sentiment de puissance très agréable. Si c'était là la connexion qu'il recherchait, elle y était favorable.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Anakin la serra contre lui avec tendresse. Les pieds de Padmé décollèrent du sol et ils se perdirent dans un baiser passionné.

- Tu ne pourras pas prendre officiellement mon nom, je ne peux pas t'offrir une bague… déclara-t-il tristement.

- Mais j'ai ton sabre laser, répondit-elle fièrement. C'est unique. Aucune bague ne pourrait égaler ça.

Anakin ne put réprimer un sourire. Ils n'étaient pas un couple classique. Bien que contraignante, la situation n'en était pas moins exceptionnelle. Et il appréciait cela.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua tout de suite que les objets disposés sur la terrasse s'étaient mis à flotter dans les airs. Les chaises se soulevèrent lentement du sol, tandis que les coussins du canapé se mirent à virevolter.

Padmé ouvrit les yeux et émit un rire discret.

- Ani, c'est toi qui fait voler les meubles ? demanda-t-elle, toujours serrée contre lui.

- Tu découvriras qu'être mariée avec un Jedi peut s'avérer très surprenant, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mariée avec un Jedi. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait de vive voix.

* * *

><p>Je suis moyennement contente de ce chapitre. Il était essentiellement transitoire entre la première et la deuxième partie de l'histoire. C'était un passage nécessaire dans l'histoire cependant... alors pour compenser j'essaierai de vous poster le suivant assez vite.<p>

Merci encore pour vos commentaires! Vous êtes tous très cool :-)

J'ai trouvé très touchant de savoir que ça inspirait certain d'entre vous et que ça vous motivait à vouloir écrire une fiction aussi. Si ça devait se faire, sois assuré que je viendrai la lire :-) J'adore découvrir de nouvelles histoires.

A ce propos, si vous connaissez des fictions Star Wars de qualité (anglais, français ou allemand c'est égal), n'hésitez pas à les partager... j'ai fini tout ce que je lisais et je n'ai rien trouvé de nouveau pour le moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Padmé se tenait debout face au miroir installé dans le grand salon. Elle observait la robe blanche qu'elle avait achetée dans la matinée. Sa robe de mariée. Lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille, elle avait imaginé un grand mariage sur Naboo, avec des centaines d'invités et toute sa famille à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours rêvé de porter la robe de sa mère. Au lieu de cela, elle s'apprêtait à se marier sur une lune lointaine et presque inconnue, avec une robe blanche très simple. Anakin était assis sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce et la regardait avec inquiétude. Il pouvait sentir le dilemme en elle.

- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas pressés, déclara-t-il avec douceur. Je pourrais surement prendre un congé et te rejoindre sur Naboo, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous marier tout de suite.

Padmé se retourna et le regarda en souriant. Il avait mal compris la raison de son tracas. Elle avait rêvé d'un mariage classique, d'une vie simple et de former une famille. Mais ce qu'Anakin avait à lui offrir dépassait des rêves de petite fille.

- Nous ne savons pas quand nous pourrons nous retrouver seuls à nouveau. Je n'ai pas envi d'attendre.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu imaginais…

- C'est mieux, le coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Padmé s'installa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement avant de poursuivre ses explications.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai imaginé des choses étant enfant que cela signifie que tout doit se produire ainsi. Je me fiche d'avoir un grand mariage, de la robe que je porte et des invités présents. Je veux simplement être avec toi. Maintenant.

- Eh bien si cela peut t'apporter le moindre réconfort, je trouve que la robe que tu as choisie te va très bien, complimenta-t-il timidement.

La gêne du jeune Jedi et sa maladresse dans certaines occasions faisaient rire Padmé. Il était habituellement si sur de lui, parfois à la limite de l'arrogance. Mais, dans certaines situations, il pouvait également se montrer timide. La jeune femme était honorée d'être l'une des seules personnes de la Galaxie à le voir ainsi vulnérable. Humain.

۞

Anakin était debout face au lac de la lune de Miriette. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans l'immensité, tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Padmé serait là d'une minute à l'autre et ils célèbreraient en secret cette cérémonie qui les lierait à jamais. A cette pensée, son cœur s'emporta. Il avait presque perdu espoir que cela arrive un jour.

L'organisation du mariage, bien qu'il s'agisse d'une très modeste cérémonie, avait préoccupé Anakin. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse les marier en toute discrétion. Cette lune n'était pas affiliée à la République et ses habitants étaient des êtres modestes qui ne souhaitaient pas créer de scandales. Les noms d'Anakin et de Padmé leur étaient par ailleurs inconnus. Dans tous les cas, il valait mieux être prudent. Personne ne devait avoir connaissance de ce mariage. Anakin avait donc usé de la Force sur l'homme qui allait les marier pour altérer ses souvenirs.

Padmé sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers lui. Il était rare de la voir rester sans voix. Il était encore plus rare de la voir exprimer de la timidité. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait réprimer un sourire timide. Anakin n'avait nul besoin de pouvoir de Jedi pour ressentir son excitation.

Tous les deux se retrouvèrent face à face et l'habitant de la lune de Miriette qu'ils avaient engagé célébra leur mariage. Anakin s'intéressait peu à ce qu'il pouvait raconter et au lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Tout ce qui comptait, à cet instant précis, c'est qu'il était en train d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait.

La cérémonie ne dura pas longtemps. Padmé reposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Anakin et ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher au-dessus des piques enneigés de Miriette. Durant sa vie, Padmé avait vécu de nombreux événements importants. Des remises de diplômes prestigieux, son sacrement de Reine ou encore son élection au poste de sénatrice de Naboo. Pourtant, aucun de ces événements ne pouvait rivaliser avec la joie de devenir la femme d'Anakin.

- Je peux t'appeler madame Skywalker maintenant, murmura-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Elle se retourna en souriant. Padmé Skywalker serait désormais son vrai nom, même si personne ne devait le savoir. La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, puis elle se serra contre lui.

- Ça va te plaire pendant un moment, puis tu te rendras compte que _Padmé Skywalker_ peut être particulièrement insupportable dans ses mauvais jours.

- C'est une femme bornée… et tellement têtue ! Mais c'est _ma_ femme, murmura-t-il avec une fierté non dissimulée avant de déposer de légers baisers le long du cou de Padmé.

۞

Le Temple Jedi sur Coruscant était empli des êtres les plus sages et les plus posés de la Galaxie. Il était rare d'y voir de l'agitation ou du stress. Tout ici respirait la tranquillité. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la situation était différente. Ashoka Tano courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, bousculant les jeunes apprentis sur son passage sans même prêter attention à leur présence. Elle arriva dans la salle de réunion équipée d'un lecteur de carte holographique où se rejoignaient chaque jour les membres influents du Conseil.

La jeune Jedi y entra sans demander la permission et se plaça au centre des gradins.

- Anakin, il… il a, …

Ashoka était à bout de souffle. Elle avait traversé tout le Temple en l'espace d'un instant.

- Reprends ton souffle, conseilla calmement Obi-Wan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ashoka ?

La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur et inspira longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Anakin a repris contact avec nous, déclara-t-elle toujours essoufflée. Je l'ai mis en attente dans la salle de transmission.

Obi-Wan et Yoda se regardèrent en souriant. Enfin de bonnes nouvelles !

- Nous venons tout de suite.

- Je vais me charger du reste du débriefing, proposa Mace Windu en s'avançant au centre de l'assemblée.

Ashoka menait la voie, suivie de Yoda et Obi-Wan. Elle était ravie d'avoir repris contact avec son ancien Maitre. Il est vrai qu'elle avait obtenu le titre de Chevalier Jedi. Néanmoins, sa promotion était très récente. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être laissée seule et voir Anakin disparaître sans laisser de nouvelle l'avait quelque peu angoissée.

Les trois Jedi entrèrent dans une petite salle ronde dans laquelle se trouvait un projecteur holographique. Obi-Wan l'enclencha et l'image d'Anakin se dessina rapidement au dessus du dispositif.

- Anakin, je suis heureux de te revoir ! déclara Obi-Wan de sa voix toujours calme et enjouée.

- Où êtes-vous ? Et la Vice-Chancelière Amidala ? Et que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à reprendre contact avec nous ? demanda Ashoka, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son impatience.

- Tout va bien Chipie, la Vice-Chancelière est avec moi et elle est en sécurité. Elle a été victime d'une tentative d'enlèvement.

A ces mots, Anakin ne put retenir un sourire discret. Finalement, Padmé n'avait pas subi qu'une _tentative_ d'enlèvement. Elle avait été effectivement kidnappée. Mais pas au sens où les Jedi l'entendaient.

- J'ai livré le chasseur de prime responsable de sa disparition aux troupes de clones sur Akanis, pour qu'il soit interrogé et jugé. Ils ne vous ont pas encore contactés ?

- Pas encore. Le rapatriement des troupes prend du temps et les contacts sont difficiles. Je ne doute pas qu'ils seront là bientôt.

- Jeune Skywalker sur Coruscant rentré tu n'es pas ? demanda Yoda d'un air surpris.

- Non, Maitre. La Vice-Chancelière a été blessée et j'ai décidé de l'amener sur la planète la plus proche pour qu'elle puisse recevoir des soins.

C'était un mensonge. Padmé allait bien et son état de santé n'avait rien d'alarmant. Elle avait pris quelques coups, mais rien qui ne nécessite des soins médicaux urgents. Néanmoins, il allait falloir trouver un moyen d'expliquer leur disparition de quatre jours.

- Et avec tout ça, vous n'avez pas pensé à nous prévenir ? demanda Ashoka qui peinait à cacher son exaspération.

- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai amené la Vice-Chancelière sur la planète la plus proche pour la soigner. Nous nous sommes rendus sur la quatrième lune de Miriette. Le transmetteur de mon vaisseau était endommagé et je n'ai pas eu accès à des moyens de communication plus vite.

Tous ces mensonges ! Anakin se sentait inspiré. Il improvisait son explication sur le moment, mais tout était cohérent. Cependant, Ashoka semblait perplexe.

- Les blessures de la Vice-Chancelière sont-elles sérieuses? demanda Obi-Wan, soucieux.

- Non, non, elle va bien. Elle a pris un mauvais coup sur la tête mais tout va bien.

- Et vous avez passé les quatre derniers jours à la traiter pour un mauvais coup à la tête ? demanda Ashoka avec étonnement.

- Eh bien…

Anakin se pinça les lèvres. Quel idiot ! Révéler que Padmé était en parfait état de santé était une erreur. Pourquoi seraient-ils restés quatre jours sur la lune de Miriette pour soigner une blessure sans gravité ?

- La médecine sur cette planète n'est que rudimentaire, nous avons pris notre temps pour être certains que sa blessure n'engendre pas des complications.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramenée sur Coruscant dans ce cas ? demanda Ashoka en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste pour garantir sa sécurité, s'énerva Anakin.

Ashoka et son ancien Maitre s'emportèrent dans une vive dispute au sujet de la manière de gérer le sauvetage de la Vice-Chancelière. Il n'était pas rare de les voir se disputer. Yoda et Obi-Wan se regardèrent en soupirant de lassitude. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais ! Ils s'adoraient, mais leur sal caractère était la cause de nombreuses querelles.

- Et à aucun moment il ne vous est venu à l'esprit que je pourrais m'inquiéter ? demanda Ashoka en perdant patience.

Anakin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était rare qu'il reconnaisse ses torts, mais dans le cas présent, il comprit qu'Ashoka n'était pas en colère. Elle était juste très inquiète. Il s'était occupé d'elle pendant plusieurs années et ne l'avait jamais laissée toute seule. Il était sa seule famille et elle avait besoin de lui.

- Peu importe, c'est terminé maintenant. Le prisonnier sera ramené bientôt sur Coruscant et tout va bien. Ne me remerciez surtout pas, ajouta-t-il en feignant l'indignation.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda Obi-Wan d'un ton las.

Anakin et Ashoka dirigèrent tous les deux leur regard vers leur ami. Ils en avaient presque oublié que d'autres personnes étaient présentes dans la salle. Cela arrivait régulièrement lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

- Pardon Maitre, marmonna Ashoka en tortillant ses jambes d'un air gêné.

- Maitre Skywalker, te recontacter demain nous devrons. Sur Miriette avec la Vice-Chancelière tu dois rester. Récolter le prisonnier et l'interroger nous allons. Jusque là, la Vice-Chancelière loin de la capitale devrait rester.

Anakin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il s'était attendu à recevoir l'ordre de rentrer au plus vite sur Coruscant. Pourtant, on venait de lui donner l'ordre de rester où il était. Avec Padmé.

Il accepta sa mission en essayant de cacher le sourire de joie immense qui menaçait de s'emparer de son visage. Avant de couper la transmission, son ancienne apprentie lui lança un regard noir et sa projection holographique disparut.

Padmé était étendue sur le canapé à l'autre extrémité du salon. Elle avait écouté toute la discussion sans se manifester. La relation qu'entretenaient Anakin et Ashoka la faisait rire. Ils étaient comme deux grands enfants qui se chamaillaient… mais qui s'adoraient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anakin en voyant sa femme sourire.

- Ton caractère semble avoir déteint sur celui de ton apprentie.

- Alors pour commencer, Ashoka n'est plus mon apprentie. Ensuite, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai en rien déteint sur elle. On me l'a donnée comme ça, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Padmé éclata de rire. Elle était heureuse qu'Anakin ait eu à s'occuper de cette jeune fille. Elle l'avait fait changé et grandir. Il semblait plus mature aujourd'hui, et Padmé était convaincue que son apprentie était l'une des raisons de ce changement.

- On dirait que tu es coincée ici avec moi un jour de plus.

- Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage, lui répondit-elle avec malice en l'agrippant pour l'étendre à ses côtés.

* * *

><p><em>Ceci est un chapitre qui se découpe en deux parties. Si je mettais tout ce que je voulais dedans, il aurait été trop long... La suite viendra donc plus rapidement que d'habitude, parce qu'elle suit directement les événements de ce chapitre. Vous verrez que les deux mis à la suite seront plus intéressants que le chapitre seul.<em>

_Dans le suivant: Le départ de Miriette, une nouvelle mission, plus d'action et quelques accrochages entre les personnages... :-)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Padmé se réveilla au son de la pluie. Un violent orage assombrissait la quatrième lune de Miriette. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel avec férocité tandis que la pluie mitraillait le sol sans relâche. Padmé avait toujours aimé les orages. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle passait parfois des heures à regarder les caprices de la météo Nubienne par la fenêtre, en rêvant de folles aventures.

Les orages sur Miriette étaient sans pareil. Pourtant, face à la violence déchainée de la nature, Padmé ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en paix. La jeune femme se positionna plus haut sur son coussin et regarda Anakin avec tendresse. Son époux. Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'ils étaient mariés.

Padmé quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Anakin. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et fit chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer une infusion de fleurs de Kujat. Cette scène semblait si banale. Pour n'importe quel autre couple, il aurait s'agit du quotidien. Pour Padmé, se réveiller et préparer une infusion pendant que son mari dormait dans la chambre relevait du miraculeux.

Soudain, un bruit vint la tirer hors de ses rêveries matinales. Anakin avait ramené un dispositif de communication portable dans la maison afin que les Jedi puissent les joindre à tout moment. Padmé s'en approcha et enclencha l'appareil. Les silhouettes d'Obi-Wan et d'Ashoka apparurent en un instant.

- Vice-Chancelière Amidala ! salua le Maitre Jedi en souriant. Je suis heureux de vous voir saine et sauve.

- Maitre Kenobi, répondit-elle avec la même sympathie. Je vais bien, ne vous faites aucun souci. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de mon agresseur ?

- Les troupes de clones nous l'ont ramené. Il a été interrogé et incarcéré. Son procès ne sera qu'une formalité. Il ne sera plus une menace.

- Sait-on qui a commandité cette agression ? demanda-t-elle, toujours à l'affut du danger.

- Nous soupçonnons le Général Grievous d'être derrière tout ça, répondit Ashoka qui n'aimait pas être mise à part de la discussion. Le chasseur de prime déclare avoir été engagé par lui.

- C'est possible, murmura Padmé, songeuse. Ma capture lui aurait procuré un moyen de pression. Savons-nous où il se cache ?

- Pas exactement. Cependant, nos sources indiquent qu'il se trouverait dans le système d'Utapau.

- C'est pour ça que nous vous contactons, reprit Obi-Wan. Le Conseil souhaite nous envoyer, Anakin et moi, sur Utapau pour enquêter.

Padmé hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Pas une seule seconde elle ne laissa transparaitre sa déception. La politicienne en elle savait que le devoir passait en priorité et que le moment de la séparation allait fatalement arriver. La femme récemment mariée, en revanche, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un violent pincement au cœur.

- Ashoka a été dépêchée par le Conseil pour vous ramener sur Coruscant. Notre transport partira très prochainement. Nous serons sur Miriette avant la tombée de la nuit. Où séjournez-vous ?

- Chez vous, répondit Padmé en souriant. Le cadeau que vous avez reçu de la régisseuse de la lune de Miriette aura finalement été utile, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

- Anakin vous a donc parlé des effets que mon charme a sur les femmes, répondit le Maitre Jedi en riant.

Anakin émergea encore somnolant du couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Il était vêtu d'une chemise de toile et d'un pantalon mal ajusté. Il remarqua que Padmé était en conversation avec Obi-Wan et Ashoka et s'approcha pour prendre part à la discussion.

Padmé se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Que penseraient les Jedi en le voyant à moitié dévêtu à ses côtés? Leur secret devait être protégé à tout prix ! Obi-Wan et Ashoka dévisagèrent Anakin, mais ne firent aucun commentaire sur sa tenue.

- Anakin ! Prépare un transport pour la Vice-Chancelière. Ashoka la raccompagne sur Coruscant. Nous serons là dans la soirée. Toi et moi, nous partons sur Utapau pour notre prochaine mission.

- Je suis surexcité, répondit-il avec sarcasme. Et pour quelle mission humanitaire ou de bienfaisance nous rendons-nous là-bas ?

- La capture du Général Grievous, répondit Obi-Wan en sachant pertinemment que cela éveillerait l'intérêt de son ancien apprenti.

Les yeux d'Anakin s'ouvrirent grands, révélant une lueur que seule la perspective d'aventure révélait en lui. Un sourire impatient s'empara de son visage. Padmé ressentait un mélange de crainte et de fierté. Cette mission serait certainement très dangereuse. Elle ne pouvait cacher son appréhension. D'un autre côté, l'enthousiasme d'Anakin était inspirant. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et être un Jedi faisait véritablement parti de lui. Ceci renforça sa conviction que, quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne devait avoir connaissance de leur mariage. Anakin ne serait plus jamais le même s'il perdait cette part de sa vie.

La jeune femme coupa la communication et servit l'infusion qu'elle avait préparée dans deux tasses. Anakin et elle s'installèrent à table, sur la terrasse.

- Plus qu'une journée, soupira Padmé.

- Cette mission sera réglée rapidement, je te l'assure. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, mes absences seront moins longues.

- Fais attention à toi tout de même, murmura-t-elle tristement.

L'inquiétude de Padmé était touchante. Anakin la regarda en souriant et caressa doucement sa joue pour la rassurer. Il sentait tout l'amour qui émanait de sa femme. Avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait lorsqu'il partait en mission était tout nouveau pour lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets de toujours revenir pour toi.

Padmé lui adressa un sourire et se serra contre lui. Sa promesse était très belle, mais elle savait que cela ne dépendait pas que de lui. Et elle ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux participer à une conversation officielle avec le Temple Jedi, prend la peine de t'habiller avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le ton de Padmé montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas en colère, mais qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement enchantée non plus. Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Je t'avais demandé d'être discret en public, ajouta-t-elle avec plus de douceur.

- Ce n'était pas _si_ grave, se défendit-il en utilisant son sourire pour amadouer sa femme.

- Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis de faire.

- Ça ressemble à une dictature ton système miracle.

Padmé le regarda en souriant, se souvenant avoir prononcé ces mots il y a bien des années, au cours d'une discussion sur la politique. Elle comprit rapidement qu'Anakin se moquait d'elle et ne prenait pas ses ordres très au sérieux. La jeune femme ne manquerait pas une telle occasion de lui rendre sa moquerie.

- Et alors ? Si ça marche ? demanda-t-elle en citant la réponse que son mari lui avait donné quatre ans plus tôt.

Anakin éclata de rire. Ces souvenirs étaient agréables. Il avait beaucoup évolué depuis cette discussion et sa perspective sur la politique n'était plus la même. En particulier depuis la révélation du Chancelier Palpatine comme Seigneur des Sith. Néanmoins, Padmé l'avait bien eu. Il la regarda en secouant la tête. Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle laissait tomber son masque de politicienne et qu'elle s'autorisait à être simplement sa femme.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'oserais jamais me moquer d'un _Maitre Jedi_, poursuivit-elle, ayant visiblement décidé qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer facilement.

- Ça suffit maintenant! s'exclama Anakin en la tirant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

۞

Les vrombissements des moteurs du transport Jedi qui s'apprêtait à atterrir sur la quatrième lune de Miriette détonnaient avec la tranquillité de ce lieu. Ils étaient comme un rappel douloureux pour Padmé et Anakin que leurs instants volés étaient définitivement révolus et qu'ils devaient retourner à leur devoir.

Le sas d'ouverture du vaisseau s'ouvrit en laissant échapper un sifflement. Obi-Wan et Ashoka sortirent côte à côte.

- Maitre Kenobi, salua Padmé en s'inclinant. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

- Vice-Chancelière, répondit-il avec la même politesse, j'ai bien peur que la situation ne soit plus alarmante que nous ne l'avions craint.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Anakin, surpris.

- Nous avons eu la confirmation que les membres du mouvement séparatiste se rejoignent également sur Utapau. Certains s'opposent fermement à la fin des combats. Si Grievous parvient à les rallier, il faut craindre le pire.

- C'est une catastrophe ! s'exclama Padmé avec horreur. Avez-vous dépêché des membres du Sénat pour vous joindre dans cette mission ?

- Non, nous comptons nous rendre là-bas et arrêter le Général Grievous. Ce n'est pas une mission diplomatique.

- Mais que ferez-vous des membres de l'alliance séparatiste ? Vous n'allez quand même pas les exterminer ?

- Non, bien sur que non, répondit Obi-Wan de sa voix toujours calme. Ils devront être arrêtés et jugés.

- Certains d'entre eux sont de parfaits innocents, rétorqua Padmé, visiblement en désaccord total avec les Jedi. Le manque d'écoute a déjà causé suffisamment de problèmes.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le petit groupe. Il était rare que les Jedi restent sans voix. Anakin craignait le pire. Si Padmé décidait de s'en mêler, il allait devoir interférer.

- Je souhaite vous accompagner, déclara Padmé d'un ton décidé. En tant que diplomate, je peux trouver une issue pacifique à l'arrestation des membres séparatistes. Si cette mission est menée correctement, nous pourrons peut-être rallié des systèmes à la République. En agissant de manière stupide et irréfléchie, nous ne ferons que provoquer la peur. Il faut à tout prix éviter cela si nous voulons éviter que des systèmes perdent à nouveau confiance en la démocratie.

- C'est absolument hors de question, trancha Anakin avec froideur. Ashoka est là pour te ramener sur Coruscant. Et c'est ce qu'elle va faire.

- Vraiment? demanda Padmé d'un ton sarcastique. Le Chancelier Organa a décidé d'intensifier la collaboration entre les Jedi et le Sénat. Je suis certaine qu'il sera favorable à cette mission.

- Peut-être, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il ne s'agit pas d'une mission pacifiste. Tu courras un grand danger.

- Mais c'est mon devoir et mon but en tant que Vice-Chancelière de trouver une solution diplomatique aux conflits !

Les yeux d'Anakin étaient sombres. Il désapprouvait complètement cette démarche. Son regard pouvait être intimidant. Une autre femme se serait rangée de son côté en le voyant la dominer de toute sa hauteur, les yeux emplis de colère. Padmé ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir peur de lui. Elle savait que, dans les années à venir, ils allaient être en désaccord sur bien des sujets. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire ce qui lui semblait juste et de lui tenir tête.

- Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu as voulu régler un conflit par « la voie diplomatique », nous avons fini dans une arène, condamnés à mort ? s'exclama-t-il en croisant ses bras autour de son torse.

- Mais tu t'en es sorti ! s'exclama Padmé avec conviction.

- Oui, j'ai perdu un bras dans le processus mais j'imagine que ce n'est qu'un détail, répondit-il avec ironie.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute !

Ashoka et Obi-Wan regardèrent leurs amis se disputer avec ferveur. Ils avaient rarement assisté à un tel échange. Pourtant, la scène qui se déroulait devant eux avait quelque chose de... comique.

- On dirait un vieux couple marié, soupira Ashoka avec lassitude.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Padmé et Anakin à l'unisson.

Ils restèrent bouche bée. La jeune Jedi ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de sa remarque. Elle eut pourtant un effet considérable sur eux. Ils devaient à tout prix préserver leur secret. Se disputer en public n'était définitivement pas l'attitude à adopter.

۞

Obi-Wan était debout dans le poste de pilotage du transport Jedi qui le mènerait jusqu'à Utapau. Ashoka se trouvait à ses côtés, les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine et les yeux perdus dans le vide de l'espace qui s'étendait face à eux. Anakin et Padmé s'étaient retirés dans le centre de communication pour que cette dernière prenne contact avec le Chancelier Organa.

- Tu me sembles bien pensive, déclara le Maitre Jedi en regardant la jeune fille à côté de lui.

- Cette mission est capitale. Je suis peut-être un peu anxieuse, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? demanda Obi-Wan qui n'avait pas besoin de pouvoirs Jedi pour savoir qu'elle était tracassée.

Ashoka soupira longuement. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui la tourmentait, mais elle n'appréciait pas de partager ses faiblesses. Un trait de caractère qui s'était probablement développé chez elle durant les années passées avec son Maitre Anakin.

- Lorsqu'Anakin est parti sans nous laisser de nouvelles, je me suis senti perdue.

- Qu'entends-tu par perdue exactement ? Tu as fait du très bon travail, le Chancelier te tient en grande estime.

- Je sais. Mais c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais réellement seule. Il a toujours été là pour vérifier chacune de mes actions. Etre seule est... effrayant.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Obi-Wan comprenait bien ce sentiment. Il s'avait ressenti lorsque son Maitre Qui-Gon était mort. Se retrouver seul pour la première fois n'était pas aisé. Mais c'était humain et cela pouvait affecter les Jedi les plus aguerris.

- J'ai reçu le titre de Chevalier Jedi. Je ne devrais pas m'attacher à ce lien qui nous uni Anakin et moi. Je devrais valoir mieux que cela. Sans lui.

- Tu es trop dure avec toi-même. Etre un Jedi n'est pas une finalité. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et si tu as besoin d'Anakin pour te guider, ne le prends pas comme une faiblesse.

Ashoka ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais avouer ses faiblesses n'avait jamais été un domaine dans lequel elle excellait. Par ailleurs, cette connexion spéciale qui les unissait lui permettait de sentir que quelque chose était différent. Son Maitre était plus en paix avec lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et ce changement coïncidait comme par hasard avec la subite réapparition dans sa vie de la Vice-Chancelière Amidala. A cette pensée, Ashoka ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Elle était convaincue de la nature des sentiments d'Anakin. Il tentait de les cacher, évidemment, mais force était de reconnaître qu'il ne faisait pas un très bon travail.

۞

Padmé n'avait pas mis très longtemps à imposer son idée. Les Jedi avaient du se ranger de son côté et l'autoriser à intégrer la mission. D'autant plus qu'Obi-Wan ne s'opposait pas à sa présence. Bien au contraire. Il avait beau être surnommé le « Négociateur », l'aide d'une politicienne dans une croisade délicate n'était pas de refus. La jeune femme était installée en face du moniteur de communication du vaisseau. Elle attendait une transmission urgente du Chancelier Organa. Elle désirait absolument avoir son opinion quant à l'attitude à adopter une fois sur Utapau.

Anakin était assis à l'autre bout de l'espace central du vaisseau. Il faisait tourner de petites pièces métalliques autour de ses doigts à l'aide de la Force. Il n'était pas en colère. Juste inquiet. La perspective de passer plus de temps avec Padmé le réjouissait, mais il aurait aimé que cela soit en d'autres circonstances.

Le signal indiquant une communication entrante le sortit de ses pensées. Padmé déclencha le dispositif et la silhouette du Chancelier se dessina au centre de la table.

- Padmé, je suis soulagé de vous revoir. Nous avons craint le pire !

- N'ayez crainte, Chancelier. Grâce au Maitre Skywalker, je ne courais aucun danger.

- La décision de prendre part à la mission sur Utapau m'inquiète plus.

- Montrer à la République une collaboration entre les Jedi et le Sénat nous fera le plus grand bien. Par ailleurs, si nous parvenons à trouver une solution diplomatique et à stopper le Général Grievous sans effusion de sang, cela confirmera à tous que votre élection est synonyme de changement et d'un retour au pacifisme.

Le Chancelier admira sa seconde avec fierté. Padmé avait un sacré caractère ! Sa mission était intrépide, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait vu juste. Redonner confiance aux membres de la République en s'impliquant dans le processus de paix était exactement ce qu'il leur fallait.

- Vous avez ma bénédiction, déclara-t-il en ne cachant pas son respect pour la jeune femme.

Anakin ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite à la conversion que sa femme entretenait avec le Chancelier. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de la politique. Si Padmé tenait tellement à les accompagner, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la défendre et de veiller à sa sécurité.

Le jeune Jedi ne remarqua même pas lorsque la transmission du Chancelier prit fin. Il était inquiet et ne pouvait le cacher. Padmé s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras en s'installant à ses côtés. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, mais Padmé le brisa rapidement.

- Nous agissons comme un vieux couple marié, et pourtant nous ne le sommes que depuis deux jours, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à Anakin, mais ne suffit pas à lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur.

- Tu es fâché contre moi.

Il s'agissait plus d'une déclaration que d'une question. Anakin détourna son regard du vide pour faire face à celui de Padmé. Un léger sourire fendait toujours son visage. Il avait toujours cru que les disputes de couple ne le concernaient pas. Que s'il avait la chance de pouvoir se marier avec Padmé un jour, rien ne pourrait se mettre entre eux. Il s'était trompé. Il comprit à cet instant que ces désaccords ne signifiaient en rien que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas puissants. Bien au contraire, ils montraient que leur passion était sans limite et que le danger était difficile à gérer.

- Je ne suis pas fâché. Tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec ta carrière de politicienne et les dangers qu'elle implique.

- Fais-moi confiance ! rétorqua-t-elle avec espoir.

- C'est déjà le cas, répondit-il en soupirant. Padmé...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir aux mots qui exprimeraient avec justesse les sentiments contradictoires qui le tiraillaient.

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, déclara-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux emplis d'amour et de peur. Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, je ne peux pas te laisser m'échapper.

Sa voix exprimait tant de peur. A cette déclaration, Padmé frissonna. Il s'agissait d'une dévotion si complète, d'un amour si absolu. C'était merveilleux, mais des sentiments aussi puissants étaient également effrayants.

- Tu ne me perdras pas Ani, je te le promets.

Padmé attrapa les mains de son mari entre les siennes et le regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Je suis également terrifiée à l'idée qu'il t'arrive du mal. Je l'ai été pendant toute la guerre. Pourquoi crois-tu que je passais des soirées entières à attendre des nouvelles de tes missions devant l'Holonet ? C'est humain d'avoir peur pour ceux que l'on aime. Mais ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de faire ce qui nous semble juste.

Anakin hocha lentement de la tête. En théorie, il était du même avis. Mais en pratique, tout était bien plus compliqué. Etouffer sa peur et faire confiance au destin n'avait jamais été son point fort.

- Et puis, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Anakin la regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

- Nous sommes des Skywalker, alors nous sommes invincibles, clarifia-t-elle en plaisantant.

Anakin éclata de rire. Padmé avait trouvé un moyen de lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en prenant une mine faussement outrée.

- Attention, tu ne l'es que depuis deux jours. La témérité des Skywalker demande une certaine pratique.

- Alors je compte sur toi pour m'apprendre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tentatrice avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Anakin la regarda en souriant. Padmé était aussi imprévisible et bornée que lui. Elle ne reculait devant rien, et lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Maintenant qu'elle était « une Skywalker », comme elle l'avait si fièrement déclaré, les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'améliorant. Si elle était toujours aussi téméraire, les années à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

- Que la Force soit avec _moi_, déclara Anakin en soupirant. Je risque d'en avoir grand besoin !

* * *

><p><em>Comme promis voici le chapitre qui complète le précédent. Les prochaines mises à jour se feront selon le rythme normal (1chapitre  semaine). J'ai fait une exception pour celui-ci parce que je trouvais le chapitre précédent sans grande importance, s'il n'était pas complété par celui-ci._

_Chapitre suivant: mission sur Utapau... négociations musclées ou solution diplomatique? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le transport militaire envoyé par la République se posa sur la planète Utapau. Anakin et Obi-Wan en sortirent, suivis de près par Padmé et Ashoka. La Jeune Jedi avait été chargée de ramener la politicienne sur Coruscant. Sa mission avait quelque peu changée. Elle était désormais responsable de sa sécurité, pendant qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan se chargeaient d'arrêter le Général Grievous.

Une délégation de Pau'ans, des aliens humanoïdes à peau grisâtre originaires de la planète, se rendit à la rencontre des Jedi. L'un d'entre se présenta. Il semblait être le gouverneur de la cité.

- Salutations, jeunes Jedi, déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Peut-on connaître la raison de votre venue dans notre lointaine retraite ?

- Nous explorons le système à la recherche du Général Grievous. Nous craignons qu'il ne se cache sur votre planète.

La voix de Obi-Wan était sage et calme. Anakin le laissait toujours parler, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se présenter. Le jeune Jedi manquait trop de patience. De plus, son ancien Maitre n'avait pas obtenu le surnom de « Négociateur » sans raison.

Le gouverneur Pau'an s'approcha légèrement de la délégation des Jedi et murmura pour ne pas être entendu.

- Il est ici. Il nous a pris en otage ! Nous sommes observés, en ce moment même.

- Ha... fantastique, répondit Anakin en soupirant.

- Au dixième niveau se trouvent des milliers de droïdes de combat sur le pied de guerre !

- Je vois, répondit Obi-Wan, sans perdre son sang froid. Merci de votre hospitalité, gouverneur. Nous n'en abuserons pas plus longtemps, ajouta le Maitre Jedi d'une voix volontairement plus haute.

Obi-Wan se retourna et repartit en direction de son vaisseau, suivi de ses acolytes.

- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Anakin en le rattrapant.

- L'élément de surprise jouera en notre faveur si Grievous nous croit parti. Quant à vous, Vice-Chancelière, ne vous éloignez pas d'Ashoka. Nous allons séparer le Général de la délégation Séparatiste. Une fois que cela sera fait, engagez les négociations avec eux et quittez la planète dès votre mission achevée.

Padmé hocha de la tête. Elle était téméraire, mais pas suicidaire. Ce plan lui convenait. Elle sentit cependant l'inquiétude émaner de son mari et cela la chagrina. Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant. La jeune femme s'en voulait de l'inquiéter. Elle espérait cependant que, avec le temps, il apprendrait à lui faire confiance.

Obi-Wan enclencha la commande du vaisseau à distance. Le transport parti sans eux, les laissant tous les quatre cachés dans l'ombre de la plate-forme d'atterrissage.

- J'ai envoyé un message à notre croiseur. Des troupes de clones devraient être envoyés rapidement pour nous appuyer. Ashoka, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur la Vice-Chancelière. Restez cachés tant que le Général n'aura pas été séparé du groupe Séparatiste. Ne tentez rien de stupide.

- Voyons, Maitre. Ce n'est pas mon genre, répondit Ashoka en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

- Dépêchons-nous Anakin, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, déclara Obi-Wan en se dirigeant vers un long couloir qui menait aux étages supérieurs de la cité.

Anakin adressa un dernier regard inquiet à sa femme avant de s'en aller. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais la situation lui l'interdisait. Pour parer à ce manque d'affection, il usa de la Force pour serrer la main de Padmé. La jeune femme le sentit, mais tenta de contrôler sa réaction pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Ashoka. Ce n'était qu'une pression de la Force sur sa main, mais, pour elle, ce contact était précieux. Anakin ne pouvait pas la toucher, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas par manque d'affection. Il aurait probablement donné n'importe quoi pour l'enlacer une dernière fois avant de partir. Elle savait que leur relation devait rester secrète... ces petites attentions n'en étaient donc que plus appréciables. Même invisible et infime, le moindre signe d'affection valait plus que tous les crédits de la Galaxie à ses yeux.

۞

Obi-Wan et Anakin s'avançaient silencieusement le long de poutres métalliques qui maintenaient la structure du plafond artificiel de la cité en place. Tous les deux se penchèrent pour observer la scène qui se déroulait à l'étage inférieur. Le Général Grievous menait le débat. Les chefs des systèmes Séparatistes étaient répartis en demi-cercle autour de lui.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Anakin, prêt à bondir de sa cachette.

- Patience. Observe les lieux. Des centaines de droïdes de combat couvrent cette réunion.

- Rien de particulièrement alarmant, répondit le jeune Jedi en haussant des épaules.

- Peut-être, mais nous voulons le prendre par surprise. Je propose que tu te charges des droïdes situés à cette extrémité de la salle pendant que je m'occupe des autres. Ainsi, nous éliminerons nos opposants plus rapidement et nous empêcherons Grievous d'accéder aux deux sorties possibles.

- Ça me va, répondit Anakin d'un ton léger.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de la construction en courant. Obi-Wan l'observa un instant en souriant. Son ancien apprenti ne changerait jamais. Sa vivacité cachait parfois une certaine insouciance.

Les deux Jedi se coordonnèrent et sautèrent tous les deux de leur cachette en même temps. Ils enclenchèrent leur sabre avant même que leurs pieds ne touchent le sol. En un éclair, des éclairs bleus et jaunes jaillirent en tous sens, réduisant en pièce les droïdes qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur lame.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que la garde de Grievous ne soit décimée. Les deux Jedi s'avancèrent alors vers le Général, bloquant les issus.

- Salut à tous, s'exclama Obi-Wan, un sourire en coin.

- Général Kenobi. Et Général Skywalker ! La République me craint-elle donc à ce point pour m'envoyer ses deux plus fameux Jedi ? demanda-t-il sans cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix électronique.

Anakin affichait un sourire triomphant. Il avait hâte d'en finir. La mort du Général Grievous signifiait ni plus ni moins la fin de la guerre. Le jeune Jedi s'approcha lentement en faisant tournoyer son sabre dans sa main droite.

- Notre dernière rencontre ne m'a guère impressionné, déclara-t-il sur un ton de défi. Si c'est tout ce que les deux grandes célébrités de la République ont à offrir, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter.

- Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à nous affronter seul ? demanda le Maitre Jedi d'une voix calme.

Grievous agrippa ses sabres lasers et tendit ses longs bras mécaniques. Chacun d'entre eux se divisa en deux, formant deux paires redoutables et armées.

- Quatre sabre lasers. Si c'est ce dont vous avez besoin pour nous affronter, soit, déclara Anakin d'un ton las. Cela devrait mettre nos chances à égalité.

- Anakin, je te l'ai déjà dit, il est inutile de le froisser.

Le jeune Jedi adressa un sourire à son ancien Maitre. Tous les trois engagèrent le combat. Tandis qu'Obi-Wan s'occupait du flan droit du Général droïde, Anakin s'occupait du flan gauche. Le duel était rapide et intense. Les quatre sabres procuraient à Grievous l'avantage du nombre. Il était difficile de percer un trou dans sa défense.

Anakin sauta contre le rebord de la table et prit de la hauteur, ce qui lui permit de trouver une faille chez son adversaire. Il lui trancha un bras et le désarma. Il n'avait plus qu'à contre les attaques d'un seul sabre.

- Vous êtes à la traîne Obi-Wan, déclara-t-il d'un ton joueur.

Les deux amis avaient pour habitude d'entretenir une perpétuelle compétition. Sur les champs de bataille, ils ne pouvaient cesser de venter leurs résultats et comptaient chacune de leur victoire. Obi-Wan n'était pas quelqu'un d'arrogant et il n'était pas du genre à venter ses mérites à travers la Galaxie, mais il ne refuserait jamais l'occasion d'entretenir une rivalité amicale avec son ancien apprenti. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours considéré cela comme un défi et une manière de le garder en forme.

Obi-Wan profita d'un instant de distraction du Général pour le surprendre. Le Maitre Jedi leva fugacement la main et ordonna à la Force de l'envoyer voler contre le plafond, avant de venir s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Grievous se releva rapidement et ne put réprimer une quinte de toux sonore. Il se remit en garde et constata avec agacement qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses sabres. Il n'était maintenant plus armé que de deux armes.

- A la traine, tu disais ? demanda Obi-Wan en souriant.

Anakin se plaça à la gauche du Général droïde et le combat reprit de plus belle. Les assauts des deux Jedi se faisaient plus pressens et leurs attaques amenèrent Grievous jusqu'à une plate-forme d'atterrissage adjacente à la salle de réunion.

- Rendez-vous Grievous, c'est terminé, menaça Anakin en pointant le Général de son sabre. Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper cette fois.

- Insupportable jeune prétentieux ! s'énerva-t-il en dirigeant ses deux sabres vers Anakin pour l'attaquer. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre !

Obi-Wan profita de la colère du Général et de l'attention particulière qu'il portait à Anakin pour l'attaquer à nouveau. D'un geste rapide, il brandit son sabre et s'approcha de Grievous pour tenter une offensive. Le Général se défendit et fit voler Obi-Wan à l'autre bout de la plate-forme en lui assenant un coup d'une violence extrême. Le sabre laser du Maitre Jedi lui échappa et virevolta pour aller s'écraser dans les fonds des cratères d'Utapau. Obi-Wan se releva tant bien que mal et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un moyen de défense. Rapidement, il distingua une forme familière sur le sol : le sabre laser que Grievous avait laissé tomber pendant leur affrontement ! A l'aide de la Force, le Maitre Jedi attira l'arme vers lui.

Il profita de la surprise de son adversaire et trancha les deux bras droits de Grievous. Ce flan complètement désarmé lui permit de s'attaquer au plus grand point faible du cyborg : le centre de son squelette, dans lequel se trouvait les restes de son cœur. Le Général fut prit d'un violent spasme et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

Anakin rengaina son sabre et regarda son maitre avec satisfaction. Après toutes ces années passées à traquer cet être monstrueux, c'était enfin terminé.

- Voilà donc une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama Obi-Wan en se frottant les mains.

Anakin observa la satisfaction de son ancien Maitre en riant. Ils étaient deux êtres complètement différents. Néanmoins, des aspects de leur personnalité étaient indéniablement semblables, comme leur sens de l'humour.

- Je me dois tout de même de vous faire remarquer que vous avez perdu votre sabre laser.

- En effet, répondit Obi-Wan d'un ton nonchalant.

- Je me souviens pourtant que ce sujet a été la cause de très nombreuses réprimandes durant mon apprentissage de Jedi, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Il est vrai que le sabre laser d'un Jedi est toute sa vie. Tu remarqueras néanmoins que, dans le feu de l'action, j'ai tout de même réussi à m'en procurer un autre et à mettre fin aux jours du Général Grievous, répondit-il d'un ton provocateur.

Anakin secoua la tête en soupirant. Son ancien Maitre trouverait donc toujours une échappatoire. Il avait l'art de tordre le Code comme cela l'arrangeait le plus et ses tirades à double sens étaient légendaires.

Les deux acolytes s'approchèrent de l'entrée du hangar accolé à la plate-forme d'atterrissage. Ils voulaient rejoindre Padmé et Ashoka au plus vite pour les appuyer dans leur mission. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la porte, ils furent surpris par une troupe complète de droïdes.

- D'où ils sortent ceux-là ? s'étonna Anakin en les voyant approcher.

- Grievous a du les contacter juste avant notre combat, proposa Obi-Wan en reculant d'un pas.

Les deux Jedi reculèrent en cherchant une échappatoire, tandis que les centaines de droïdes s'approchaient d'eux. Il n'y avait pas que de simple droïdes de combat, mais également des supers droïdes et des destroyer, protégés par des bulles magnétiques qui déviaient les tirs.

- Au moins nous sommes en sécurité maintenant que le Général Grievous a été mis en pièces. Il ne pourra pas rappeler plus de troupes.

- Ta définition de la sécurité n'est certainement pas la même que la mienne, répondit le vieux Maitre avec ironie.

Plusieurs droïdes se mirent en position de tir et visèrent les deux Jedi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Obi-Wan en se frottant la barbe, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux.

- Où sont nos troupes ? Vous les avez contactées ?

- J'ai demandé à un bataillon de clones de nous assister lorsque nous avons atterri.

- Et où sont-ils ? demanda Anakin d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je n'en sais rien, je leur ai donné l'ordre de nous rejoindre immédiatement !

- Bravo. C'est visiblement une réussite.

Obi-Wan poussa un long soupir. Parfois, il lui semblait que les rôles s'inversaient et que l'ancien apprenti réprimandait le Maitre. Très rapidement, les deux amis arrivèrent à la limite de la plate-forme d'atterrissage. Derrière eux s'étendait le vide sans fin des cratères d'Utapau. La décision la plus sage à prendre était de se rendre. Dans tous les cas, les droïdes allaient finir par être désactivés, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de Général. Anakin et Obi-Wan seraient donc probablement emprisonnés pendant quelques heures, mais ils finiraient pas s'en sortir.

۞

Ashoka et Padmé traversèrent à toute vitesse les longs couloirs de la cité d'Utapau qui menait à la grande salle de réunion où s'étaient regroupés les leaders séparatistes. La Vice-Chancelière avait espoir que son intervention permettrait aux dirigeants innocents d'éviter des représailles. Par ailleurs, même si elle ne parvenait pas à les faire changer d'avis, il lui semblait plus correct de les arrêter en leur ayant laissé le choix et en ayant cherché un terrain d'entente. Dans les faits, il n'y aurait peut-être aucune différence. Mais si elle ne cherchait pas à agir différemment de ce qu'aurait fait le gouvernement de Palpatine, alors son élection n'apporterait aucun bien à la République.

Durant la guerre, le mouvement séparatiste avait fini par représenter le mal aux yeux de tous. Cependant, cette vision de la situation était bien simpliste. Certains étaient des criminels notoires, comme Nute Gunray, et l'arrestation de ces malfaiteurs était inévitable. En revanche, d'autres, comme la sénatrice Mina Bonteri, étaient de parfaits innocents. La vieille amie de Padmé était morte durant la guerre, mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de croire que certains séparatistes n'étaient coupables de rien d'autre que d'avoir une opinion divergente.

- Comment voulez-vous procéder ? demanda Ashoka.

Les dirigeants étaient tous disposés en demi-cercle, au centre de la salle. Ils étaient visiblement en pleine discussion et le moment était bien choisi pour les aborder. Padmé et sa protectrice étaient accolées au mur du couloir et observaient les lieux.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton déterminé.

Toutes les deux s'avancèrent pour faire face à l'assemblée. Padmé semblait sereine, mais Ashoka gardait farouchement la main sur son sabre laser, prête à le dégainer à tout moment.

- C'est un piège ! s'écria Nute Gunray en voyant approcher la politicienne et sa protectrice Jedi. Gardes, emparez-vous d'elle !

Une dizaine de droïdes se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes. Ils pointèrent leur arme dans leur direction pour les empêcher d'approcher.

- On vous accueille toujours aussi chaleureusement ? demanda Ashoka à voix basse.

- La plupart du temps, répondit Padmé en soupirant.

Toutes les deux furent conduites devant les dirigeants séparatistes, escortées par une garnison de droïdes armés. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers ses adversaires, Padmé inspira lentement. Son tempérament calme et posé était légendaire. Elle allait devoir user de toute son expérience en politique si elle ne voulait pas que cette mission tourne au désastre.

- Regardez, murmura Ashoka en désignant du regard l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Le bataillon de clones qu'Obi-Wan avait appelé était arrivé. Le commandant Cody était adossé contre le mur, prêt à donner l'ordre à ses troupes d'intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

۞

* * *

><p><em>Pour cette suite, relativement peu de moments entre AnakinPadmé. Je sais que c'est l'aspect qui plait à beaucoup d'entre vous, j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout ce chapitre :-) Je me suis dit que ça ferait un changement agréable d'avoir un peu d'action dans l'histoire. _

_La suite: des négociations légèrement tendue pour qu'elles soient pacifiques... et où sont donc passés Obi-Wan et Anakin?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

- Ce n'est pas un piège. Nous sommes venus avec l'intention de négocier, déclara Padmé en fixant les représentants séparatistes.

- Mensonge ! s'écria le Vice-Roi Gunray. La République nous a prouvé à maintes reprises que ses intentions n'étaient pas honorables.

- Le Chancelier Palpatine était un traitre. Il s'est érigé en leader dans les deux camps et nous a tous manipulés, vous le savez maintenant ! s'emporta Ashoka.

Padmé adressa un regard de désapprobation à son accompagnatrice. Elle ne souhaitait pas montrer de colère. Les représentants ne devaient pas se sentir menacés.

- Et alors ? Le Chancelier était un traitre, soit. Cela ne ramène pas la République dans mes bonnes grâces, s'entêta le Vice-Roi.

- Je peux comprendre le manque de confiance que vous ressentez. Je suis venue au nom du nouveau Chancelier, Bail Organa. Il souhaite changer la République et son fonctionnement. Les conflits ont pris fin, mais nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. Etant donné les circonstances, nous sommes prêts à accorder un droit de parole à votre alliance, afin de résoudre nos différends par des négociations pacifiques.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux camps. Les droïdes tenaient toujours Ashoka et Padmé pour cible. Les clones étaient cachés à l'autre bout de la pièce, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe d'agressivité. La situation était très tendue.

- Cela ne nous intéresse pas, déclara San Hill d'une voix hautaine.

- Réfléchissez bien, renchérit la Vice-Chancelière avec espoir. Cette guerre n'avait aucun sens. Elle était le fruit de la cupidité d'un seul homme. Ensemble, nous avons les moyens d'y mettre un terme et de ramener la stabilité dans la Galaxie.

Nute Gunray inspecta les droïdes de combat et les autres membres de l'alliance Séparatiste un à un. Il n'avait nul besoin de parler avec eux pour déduire leur opinion.

- Eliminez-les, ordonna-t-il en se retournant vers les droïdes.

Les minces bras métalliques des droïdes de combat se tenaient prêt à tirer. Ashoka dégaina immédiatement son sabre laser et se positionna devant la Vice-Chancelière pour la protéger. Padmé, quant à elle, dégaina le petit pistolaser qu'elle avait gardé accroché à sa ceinture. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde aux clones pour réagir. Ils investirent la pièce et se positionnèrent de manière à encercler le groupe. Ashoka déviait les tirs des droïdes pendant que Padmé les mettait un à un hors d'état de nuire.

La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage des leaders séparatistes. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'un conflit d'une telle ampleur prenne place sur Utapau.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Ashoka, dos à dos avec Padmé.

- Il faut anéantir leur garde, répondit-elle en tirant sur les droïdes qui tentaient de les approcher. Si Anakin et Obi-Wan ont réussi à mettre Grievous en pièces, et il faut espérer que cela soit le cas, nous n'aurons plus qu'à arrêter les leaders Séparatistes.

- Pas très diplomatique tout ça… marmonna Ashoka en faisant tournoyer son sabre laser.

- Tiens-tu réellement à ce que l'on débatte éthique et politique maintenant ? demanda Padmé en souriant.

Les clones se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle de réunion. Toutes les entrées étaient condamnées. Il était hors de question de laisser une chance de s'enfuir aux Séparatistes.

Ashoka assena un coup qui trancha son assaillant droïde de part en part. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage, elle constata avec satisfaction que la zone était sécurisée et que les soldats avaient bloqué les issus.

- Emmenez-les, ordonna Padmé en désignant les dirigeants déloyaux à la République. Je veux qu'ils soient ramenés sur Coruscant et traités dans les meilleures conditions. Prévenez le Chancelier Organa. Il faut qu'il organise leur procès.

- A vos ordres, répondit le commandant Cody avant de se diriger vers ses soldats.

Ashoka observa la scène avec curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais prétendu saisir toutes les subtilités de la politique, mais cette situation l'étonnait. La Vice-Chancelière Amidala avait demandé à participer à la mission dans le but de trouver une solution diplomatique au conflit. Pourtant, rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu et le dénouement de cette mission n'avait rien de pacifique.

- Ça ne va pas, Ashoka ?

La jeune Jedi se retourna et adressa un sourire rassurant à Padmé.

- Je suis un peu déçue, c'est tout. Vous espériez trouver une solution pacifique à cet entretien mais nous n'avons pas fait du très bon travail.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Padmé fit signe à Ashoka de la rejoindre. Toutes les deux s'installèrent sur des caisses de munition dans le hangar pour discuter. Autour d'elle, les clones s'affairaient dans tous les sens pour sécuriser la zone et transporter les dirigeants Séparatistes jusqu'au croiseur de la République.

- Le dénouement de cette mission importe moins à mes yeux que la manière dont nous avons décidé de la mener.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

La Vice-Chancelière Amidala était douée pour prendre la parole et exprimer ses opinions. Ses discours étaient célèbres à travers la galaxie. En un sens, elle ressemblait un peu à Obi-Wan. Leurs tirades étaient parfois absolument incompréhensibles et ils étaient tous deux doués pour la négociation.

- Je ne suis pas naïve, je n'espérais pas voir Nute Gunray se plier à mes requêtes sans résistance. Néanmoins, si nous étions arriver ici sans tenter de négocier, sans offrir le choix à nos opposants, en quoi serions-nous différents du gouvernement de Palpatine ?

- Je ne le voyais pas comme ça…

- C'est pourtant crucial. Les Jedi et le Sénat auront beaucoup à faire pour ramener la confiance et l'ordre dans la République. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous agissions de manière juste que nous laissions le droit de parole à ceux qui sont en désaccord avec nous. Nous ne devons plus faire l'erreur d'imposer froidement nos décisions.

Ashoka semblait surprise, mais intéressée. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle s'était posé de nombreuses questions. Padmé était de très bons conseils et sa vision des choses était réconfortante.

- Maitre Skywalker m'a toujours dit que le gouvernement était corrompu et que rien ne pouvait être fait pour le changer.

- Anakin et moi avons des opinions différentes à ce sujet, répondit-elle en souriant. Je comprends son pessimisme. J'aspire à changer ce mode de fonctionnement et à lui redonner confiance en notre système.

Ashoka ressentit à nouveau cette impression étrange, ce sentiment de curiosité qu'elle avait décelé durant leur voyage entre Miriette et Utapau. La sénatrice avait souri à la mention d'un Jedi en particulier.

- Il tient pourtant votre avis en grande estime, répondit Ashoka d'une voix rassurante.

- Je l'espère, répondit Padmé en tentant de garder son calme.

Elle était inquiète. Les dirigeants Séparatistes avaient été arrêtés, le Général Grievous ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Alors où était-il donc passé ? Elle avait demandé à Anakin d'être prudent mais elle savait bien que la prudence était une notion extrêmement subjective pour son mari.

- Madame. Nous avons retrouvé le Général Grievous sur la plate-forme supérieure de la cité. Il a été mis en pièce et ne posera plus de problème, déclara un clone en se postant devant la politicienne et sa protectrice Jedi.

- Où sont Anakin et Obi-Wan ? demanda Ashoka en se relevant.

- Nous ne les avons pas encore localisés… répondit le clone d'une voix embêtée.

- Faites ce qui est nécessaire, nous ne quitterons pas cette planète sans eux, trancha Padmé en prenant place aux côtés d'Ashoka.

Le clone les salua et s'éloigna hâtivement pour rejoindre son bataillon. Des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats sillonnaient le bâtiment à la recherche des Maitres Jedi.

Padmé ferma les yeux une seconde et inspira doucement. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde son calme face à l'ancienne apprentie d'Anakin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, se défendit Padmé d'une voix calme. J'espère simplement qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils ne se sont pas attirés d'ennuis.

Ashoka ignora cette réponse. Elle commençait à comprendre ce sentiment étrange. Durant les années qu'elle avait passées aux côtés de son Maitre, elle avait parcouru la galaxie et rencontré de nombreux individus. Anakin avait toujours eu un certain succès auprès des femmes. Ashoka l'avait observé avec amusement se faire séduire par des centaines d'entre elles. Malgré ces nombreuses observations, la jeune Jedi n'en avait jamais rencontré une seule comme Padmé. Lorsqu'elle mentionnait le nom d'Anakin, elle souriait. C'était très simple et innocent, mais ce regard était différent de tous ceux qu'Ashoka avait observés jusque là. Et pour la première fois, elle remarqua quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Anakin semblait lui rendre cette sympathie. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu manifester le moindre intérêt auparavant.

- Anakin et Obi-Wan s'attirent _toujours_ des ennuis, répondit-elle avec ironie.

۞

Les deux Maitres Jedi avaient été emmenés par une délégation de droïdes jusqu'à une cellule d'isolement à l'autre bout de la cité. Leur combat contre le Général Grievous avait été un succès, mais ils allaient devoir attendre leurs troupes pour se sortir de cette situation délicate.

Tous les deux s'étaient vus confisquer leur sabre laser. Ils étaient adossés au mur, attachés par des bandes magnétiques.

- Je suppose que tu as un plan, grommela Obi-Wan en tentant de détacher ses poignets de leur attache magnétique.

- Je réfléchis, répondit Anakin en soupirant.

Ce contretemps était très fâcheux. Anakin avait espéré que leur combat se finirait rapidement. La sécurité de Padmé était une priorité et il voulait la rejoindre au plus vite pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait. Il savait qu'Ashoka était très capable, mais il voulait éviter toute situation qui puisse les mettre en danger.

- Je tiens tout de même à souligner que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si vous aviez appelé Rex à la place de Cody.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Obi-Wan d'une voix outrée. Je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion.

- Et qu'en est-il ressorti exactement ?

- Cody fait un excellent travail. Je ne vois pas ce que Rex aurait pu faire de plus dans cette situation.

- Eh bien pour commencer, il serait probablement _venu_, lui.

Obi-Wan soupira longuement et laissa son poids retomber contre le mur. Il était las de ces incessantes disputes au sujet de Rex, de Cody, ou des circuits grillés de R2-D2. Anakin pouvait se montrer particulièrement borné à propos de certaines choses.

- Cody est peut-être simplement occupé ailleurs, argumenta le Maitre Jedi en tentant de garder son calme.

- Et que fait-il exactement ?

Obi-Wan n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à cette question. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en laissant échapper un grincement sonore. Les silhouettes de Padmé et d'Ashoka, accompagnées de quelques clones, se dessinèrent dans l'entrée.

Les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent et dévisagèrent les Jedi captifs. Ashoka laissa échapper un long soupir et s'approcha de son ancien Maitre en souriant.

- La guerre est finie. Le Général Grievous est mort. Oserais-je vous demander _comment_ vous vous êtes retrouvé attaché au mur?

- Détache-nous Ashoka, demanda Anakin en soupirant.

La jeune Jedi se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle et inspecta les commandes afin de libérer ses acolytes. Elle ne se hâta néanmoins pas dans sa tâche.

- Alors voici ce que donne la résolution des conflits par des négociations musclées, constata Padmé avec ironie.

Anakin soupira longuement et ferma les yeux pour tenter de masquer son agacement. Son égo était légendaire. Il reconnaissait ce défaut. Se retrouver attaché à un mur n'était donc pas la meilleure position dans laquelle il pouvait espérer être vu. Par ailleurs, être ligoté dans une cellule face à Padmé, qu'il avait épousée quelques jours auparavant, ne le ravissait pas particulièrement non plus. Mais c'était peine perdue. Padmé avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à le taquiner. Anakin rouvrit les yeux et adressa un léger sourire à sa femme. Malgré son embarras, il ne pouvait nier le comique de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, incapable de cacher un grand sourire.

- Rien, marmonna Anakin avec embêtement.

- Les aléas du métier je suppose, répondit Obi-Wan avec plus de sérénité. Je suis cependant très satisfait de voir que Cody a reçu mon message et qu'il est arrivé pour appuyer notre mission, comme je le lui ai demandé, ajouta-t-il en désignant du regard les clones postés près de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Ashoka tout en pianotant sur la commande des bandes magnétiques.

Les liens qui gardaient les deux Jedi collés au mur se rompirent et tous les deux purent finalement s'avancer d'un pas. Ils étaient libres, enfin !

- Il ne veut _rien_ dire du tout. Est-ce qu'on en a terminé ici ? demanda Anakin avec empressement.

- Notre vaisseau est prêt. Une navette nous attend sur la plate-forme principale.

Obi-Wan et Ashoka menèrent la marche. Anakin et Padmé les suivaient de prêt, mais restèrent légèrement en retrait afin de ne pas être entendus. Ils savaient que les prochaines heures passées dans le croiseur ne leur laisseraient que peu d'intimité et la jeune femme tenait à tout prix à parler à Anakin en privée avant de rejoindre la capitale.

- Tu vas bien ? J'étais inquiète lorsque les clones nous ont annoncé que vous étiez introuvables.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de mission. C'est devenu la routine.

- Donc finir emprisonné c'est une habitude pour toi ? demanda la jeune femme avec humour.

- J'aimerais te dire que non. Malheureusement c'est assez commun, je l'avoue.

Padmé s'empara discrètement de la main d'Anakin et y déposa son sabre laser. Il lui avait été confisqué avant son arrestation et elle l'avait retrouvé dans le poste de commandement de la cité.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en souriant. Je te le rendrai quand nous serons sur Coruscant. Il va falloir que j'en construise un autre.

- Ho mais j'y compte bien ! répondit-elle en souriant. Il est à moi maintenant, tu me l'as donné, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Tous les deux marchèrent sans ajouter un mot jusqu'à la plate-forme. Les clones étaient déjà dans le vaisseau, prêt à les amener jusqu'au croiseur qui les attendait en orbite de la planète.

- Avant que l'on ne rejoigne les autres, je voulais m'assurer d'une chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je sais que rien ne sera facile dès notre retour. Nous allons devoir nous cacher et je ne sais pas comment nous arriverons à gérer cette situation. Mais tu viendras me voir avant d'être à nouveau renvoyé en mission ?

Anakin laissa échapper un léger rire. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de Padmé. Cependant, pas une seule seconde il n'avait envisagé de rester éloigné d'elle bien longtemps. Tant pis si les Jedi suspectaient ses absences répétées. Il se débrouillerait toujours pour aller la voir.

- Rien dans cette galaxie n'a le pouvoir de me garder éloigné de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rendrai visite aussi souvent que j'en aurai l'occasion. A vrai dire, je viendrai même si je n'en ai pas l'occasion. Peu importe si je dois me mettre en retard ou éveiller quelques soupçons.

Padmé lui adressa un sourire rassuré. Elle se sentait coupable de lui demander cela. Jamais elle n'avait voulu se mettre en travers de sa carrière de Jedi, mais ses sentiments étaient tout simplement trop puissants pour qu'elle les ignore. Les années qu'ils avaient passées loin l'un de l'autre lui l'avaient prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Elle pouvait lutter, mais elle ne pouvait vaincre. S'ils devaient tous les deux faire des sacrifices pour vivre leur vie comme ils le voulaient, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Il faudra que je te transmette les codes de notre appartement, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses arrêter en rentrant à la maison, déclara-t-elle en riant.

- Padmé… c'est moi qui ai programmé ton nouveau protocole de sécurité. Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça. Je l'ai conçu, je sais le désactiver.

Il avait répondu avec ce sourire charmeur dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y a de nombreuses années. Ce sourire arrogant, mais pourtant plein d'innocence et de joie.

Ho comme elle se réjouissait de leur retour sur Coruscant et de pouvoir passer à nouveau un moment seule avec lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voici le chapitre 10, comme promis, même si un peu en retard :-)<em>  
><em>L'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin. Je pense que tout sera réglé en deux chapitre supplémentaires.<em>

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des avis, que ce soit sur le blog, fanfiction(.)net ou swinventions... ça peut vous paraitre tout petit, n'empêche ça fait très plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on fait! Et pour ceux qui n'en laissent pas, eh bien j'espère que vous appréciez aussi! ;-)__  
><em>  
><em>Vous êtes double super comme dirait Norman ;-p <em>


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin Skywalker se tenait debout face à la fenêtre de l'élévateur automatique qui le menait à l'appartement d'une certaine politicienne. La ville défilait à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Bercée par la lueur du soleil couchant, Coruscant paraissait presque calme ce soir.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son retour de mission. La mort du Général Grievous avait chamboulée la Galaxie. Des centaines de systèmes devaient être débarrassés des troupes de la République, des gouvernements en péril devaient être rétablis. La guerre était bien finie, mais il restait tant à faire ! Le Conseil n'avait pas tardé à lui réattribuer une mission. Ce soir était sa dernière soirée dans la capitale galactique avant qu'il ne reparte avec Ashoka. Les Jedi endossaient plus que jamais leur rôle de gardien de la paix. Les missions qui leur étaient désormais confiées n'avaient rien de dangereuses aventures ou de croisades périlleuses. Il s'agissait essentiellement de négociations et de reconstruction. Evidemment, la paix rétablie réjouissait Anakin. Mais tout ce calme l'effrayait également. Il sentait que l'excitation allait lui manquer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Jedi ne remarqua même pas qu'il était arrivé à sa destination. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans le mince couloir qui menait à l'appartement de Padmé et pianota le code de sécurité pour entrer. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte, il fut envahi par une grande déception. Elle n'était pas là. Il ne sentait pas sa présence, et il ne se trompait jamais à ce sujet. Anakin soupira longuement avant de s'adosser au mur. C'était sa dernière soirée et il ne savait pas quand il allait finalement la revoir.

C-3PO, qui avait entendu du bruit, s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de sa démarche mécanique. Il salua son constructeur et lui tendit un petit lecteur de disque.

- Messire Anakin ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Madame Padmé a été retenue à son bureau plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle m'a chargé de vous remettre cette lettre.

Anakin attrapa le lecteur de carte avec fugacité et l'enclencha sans attendre une seconde de plus. Un court texte écrit à la main s'afficha sous la forme d'un hologramme bleuté.

_« Je sais, je suis en retard ! Je dois présider une conférence à l'ambassade de Naboo demain matin et il faut absolument que je finisse ma présentation ce soir. _

En lisant ces lignes, Anakin ne put réprimer un sourire. C'était tout à fait le genre de sa femme. Jamais elle n'irait présider une conférence sans y être parfaitement préparée à l'avance. Son sens du devoir ultradéveloppé avait parfois des inconvénients.

_J'ai une surprise pour toi. Attends-moi à la maison, je ne ferai pas long._

_- P.A.S »_

La fin de la lettre lui plut plus que son commencement. Une surprise. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Padmé avait pu imaginer, mais il se réjouissait de le découvrir.

Et évidemment, il y avait cette abréviation. Elle lui avait déjà écrit une lettre semblable à leur retour de mission pour lui demander de la rejoindre une fois la nuit tombée. Elle signait toujours par les initiales P.A.S, pour Padmé Amidala Skywalker. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre son nom de manière officielle après leur mariage, mais elle l'utilisait toujours pour communiquer avec lui.

Anakin s'installa sur le canapé et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de se retrouver dans cet appartement sans Padmé. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il arrête d'appeler cet endroit « chez elle » et qu'il le considère comme « chez eux ». Il aimait cette idée. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison remontait à son enfance, lorsqu'il vivait avec sa mère, sur Tatooïne. Padmé avait changé cela. Elle était désormais sa famille et lui offrait un foyer.

۞

Padmé parcourut le chemin qui séparait l'ascenseur de son appartement aussi vite que sa longue robe le lui permettait. Il s'agissait de sa dernière soirée avec Anakin avant qu'ils ne soient séparés pour la première fois depuis leur mariage. Elle avait tout prévu et ne comptait pas perdre une minute de plus.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle fut accueillie par une étreinte passionnée. Anakin la serra si fort qu'il la souleva du sol l'espace d'un instant.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il, le visage, perdu dans sa longue chevelure.

- Je ne suis partie que l'espace d'un après-midi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Anakin la relâcha et la regarda avec douceur. Son sourire exprimait une certaine gêne. Elle était désormais sa femme, l'une des politiciennes les plus respectées de la Galaxie et il avait parfois l'impression de se comporter comme un jeune adolescent en manque d'affection.

- J'ai planifié quelque chose pour notre soirée, déclara-t-elle en souriant avec malice. Je vais nous préparer à dîner !

- Toi, tu cuisines ? demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction.

- Oui, je cuisine. J'ai grandi dans un village de montagne sur Naboo. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je cuisinais tous les jours.

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'autre extrémité de l'appartement. Anakin lui emboita immédiatement le pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois me changer d'abord.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu, ajouta-t-il pour l'embêter.

- Anakin, ne comprends-tu vraiment rien au concept de surprise ? Je vais me changer, il ne faut pas que tu me voies. Installe-toi dans le canapé, j'en ai pour une minute.

Le jeune homme s'installa à contrecœur dans le salon avec C-3PO pour seule compagnie.

- Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu porter deux fois la même robe depuis que je la connais, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

- J'ai entendu ça ! cria-t-elle depuis sa penderie.

Anakin retourna son regard sur le pauvre C-3PO qui semblait ne pas saisir le sujet de la discussion.

- J'ai été programmé pour comprendre les humains, déclara-t-il fièrement. Le code vestimentaire de Dame Padmé semble lié à ses fonctions politiques.

- Merci pour la clarification, répondit le jeune Jedi avec ironie.

- Mais de rien, Maitre Anakin. J'avoue cependant ne pas toujours tout comprendre.

- C'est normal. Je t'ai programmé pour comprendre les humains en général. Il n'y pas de programme assez sophistiqué pour comprendre Padmé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

C-3PO porta successivement son regard de la chambre à Anakin. Le pauvre droïde de protocole semblait complètement déboussolée.

- Je ne comprends pas. Madame Padmé n'était-elle pas une représentante femelle de l'espèce humaine ?

Anakin éclata de rire. La naïveté du droïde qu'il avait construit était hilarante. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il était très drôle.

- Parfois je me le demande, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Padmé sortit de sa penderie et se dirigea vers Anakin. Ce dernier focalisa son regard sur elle et cessa immédiatement de rire. La robe qu'elle avait choisie pour cette soirée était magnifique et lui coupa instantanément toute envie de se moquer d'elle.

- Tu es...

- Oui je sais, répondit-elle en souriant. Je l'ai choisie parce que je pensais qu'elle te plairait.

Anakin se leva et prit les mains de sa femme entre les siennes. Il l'inspecta encore une fois avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle portait une longue robe bleu et violette, serrée à la taille, ornée de motifs floraux. Elle connaissait le faible d'Anakin. Il adorait la voir porter du bleu et elle savait parfaitement exploiter cette préférence.

- Tu peux aller te recharger 3PO, demanda-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

- Vous êtes sur ? Je pourrais peut-être...

- Laisse-nous, insista Anakin d'une voix plus autoritaire en se retournant vers le droïde doré.

۞

Anakin était installé à la table de la cuisine pendant que Padmé remuait des ingrédients dans une casserole qui devait probablement servir pour la première fois. La jeune femme se faisait toujours livrer à dîner. Elle n'avait jamais le loisir de prendre son temps.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Absolument ! Le moins que je puisse faire c'est de cuisiner pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Il y avait un mélange de fierté et de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle semblait particulièrement excitée à l'idée de préparer quelque chose pour eux. Padmé avait peu d'occasions de se comporter de la sorte. Ceci était probablement la cause de sa mélancolie. Elle savait qu'il passerait beaucoup de temps en mission à l'autre bout de la Galaxie et qu'elle n'aurait que peu d'occasions de prendre soin de lui.

- Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que tu te moques de moi. Je change peut-être souvent de tenue, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire, déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Tu es très belle. Mais les innombrables robes qui sont accrochées dans ta penderie me dépassent. Tu as une pièce entière consacrée à tes tenues !

- Et toi tu portes toujours la même chose ! se défendit-elle en souriant.

- Mais non, répondit Anakin d'une voix outrée. Je l'ai changé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés... c'est subtil mais j'ai fait quelques modifications.

Padmé le regarda en hochant de la tête, un immense sourire lui fendait le visage. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi adorable.

La jeune femme attrapa deux assiettes et servit la nourriture qu'elle avait cuisinée avec fierté.

Anakin regarda son assiette avec avidité. Comme à l'habitude, il était affamé. La première bouchée de son repas n'en fut par conséquent que plus... surprenante. Le jeune homme afficha une expression qu'il espérait la plus neutre possible.

- Tu aimes ? demanda Padmé avec enthousiasme.

Son sourire était radieux. Elle semblait tellement fière de sa préparation. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle attrapa sa fourchette et entama son repas. Son visage perdit rapidement son grand sourire pour faire face à la stupeur.

- Mais c'est immonde, murmura-t-elle avec horreur. C'est absolument... immonde.

Anakin éclata de rire et fit le tour de la table pour se rendre aux côtés de sa femme. Il lui releva le visage et la regarda avec douceur.

- C'est terrible mon amour. Si un jour tu dois assassiner quelqu'un, je t'en prie, ne t'y prends pas autrement.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et se releva. Elle qui avait grandie dans un village de montagne devait reconnaître que cette époque était lointaine. Elle avait appris à exceller dans l'arène du sénat et ses qualités d'oratrice étaient inégalées. Mais le temps où elle pouvait se débrouiller dans une cuisine était révolu.

- On se fait livrer ?

- Pitié oui, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tous les deux quittèrent la cuisine pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Les premières étoiles de la nuit s'illuminaient une à une dans le ciel de Coruscant. Le bruit des speeders aux alentours brisait le silence qui aurait du régner en pleine nuit.

- Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle en se collant contre lui, le serrant aussi fort que ses bras le lui permettaient. J'aurais aimé te préparer quelque chose.

- Ne le sois, répondit-il en souriant. C'était très drôle.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en riant.

Padmé appuya son visage contre l'épaule d'Anakin et inspira longuement. Elle savait qu'il allait partir tôt le lendemain matin et elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Pendant leurs séparations, elle ne pourrait pas communiquer avec lui. Cette simple pensée lui fendit le cœur et elle ferma les yeux pour éviter d'y penser. S'ils ne devaient plus avoir que ce soir, alors elle voulait en profiter.

- Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, murmura-t-elle en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

Anakin l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Je fais toujours attention.

- Obi-Wan et moi nous accordons sur le fait que ta notion de sécurité est très subjective, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Fais attention à toi comme tu aimerais que je fasse attention à moi.

Anakin réprima un rire et berça lentement Padmé entre ses bras. S'il devait se comporter comme il aimerait qu'elle se comporte, il ne serait plus en mesure de faire grand chose.

- J'essaierai, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Padmé connaissait son mari trop bien pour croire qu'il puisse réprimer sa soif d'aventure. Mais s'il proposait d'essayer, c'était probablement le mieux qu'elle puisse obtenir de sa part.

* * *

><p><em>Finalement il est fini! J'ai mis pas mal de temps cette fois - désolé - j'ai l'habitude de finir les chapitres plus rapidement d'habitude. Le suivant ne mettra pas si long.<em>

_J'ai choisi d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus calme parce que je m'étais toujours demandé "à quoi peut ressembler leur vie __de tous les jours__?". Je me suis dit que ce serait marrant d'écrire un chapitre en partant de cette question, vu qu'il y a eu pas mal d'action dans les derniers chapitres._

_Le prochain chapitre est en principe le dernier de cette histoire ^^ où en seront-ils 4 ans plus tard?_

_Pour répondre à la question que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont posée: vais-je écrire une autre histoire? La réponse est oui, j'aimerais bien. J'ai deux scénarios en tête... mais je ne sais pas encore lequel je vais choisir. C'est pour ça que tous ceux qui veulent me laisser leur avis peuvent le faire par le blog: padmeanakin02(.)skyrock(.)com Sur le premier article se trouve le résumé des deux scénarios possibles pour la prochaine histoire... Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire là et me dire lequel vous préféreriez! :-)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Si l'ennui pouvait tuer, Anakin était en sérieux danger de mort. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre. Depuis son mariage avec Padmé. Cette époque avait été remplie de rebondissements et de suspens. Tout était bien différent aujourd'hui. Les missions que le Conseil lui assignait étaient essentiellement diplomatiques. Les Jedi accompagnaient des députés du Sénat dans leurs négociations ou se rendaient dans des zones à problème pour tenter de trouver des solutions aux conflits. Anakin ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait allumé son sabre laser.

Il était sur la planète Malastare depuis déjà deux semaines et cette mission semblait interminable. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur Coruscant depuis six semaines. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ses absences s'étaient faites plus courtes et il n'avait jamais passé si longtemps loin de Padmé depuis leur mariage. Ajouté à la violente dispute qu'ils avaient eue avant qu'il ne quitte la planète, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que son humeur soit au plus bas.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Padmé était très souvent volontaire pour les missions diplomatiques. Elle remplissait ainsi son devoir tout en profitant de passer du temps avec Anakin. Pour eux, être assignés à la même mission était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un rendez-vous amoureux. Le jeune Jedi avait appris qu'elle était en route pour Malastare, escortée par Obi-Wan. Ils étaient supposés arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Son excitation était telle qu'il était devenu insupportable pour quiconque tentait de s'approcher de lui. Ashoka avait pris les commandes de la base et lui avait demandé d'attendre la délégation sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage.

Le jeune Jedi ne pouvait décoller son regard du ciel. Un petit point noir se dessinait à l'horizon, indiquant que leur vaisseau était en approche. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait dans ses missions les plus périlleuses. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait autant manqué.

Alors que le vaisseau se rapprochait, une sensation étrange envahie Anakin. Il ne la sentait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Le rapport de mission mentionnait spécifiquement son nom. Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de participer à des négociations. Et surtout pas lorsqu'elle pouvait le faire avec Anakin ! Certes, ils s'étaient violemment disputés avant de se dire au revoir... mais cela ne pouvait pas être terrible au point qu'elle manque une occasion de le revoir après de si longues semaines de séparation ?

Alors que la rampe du vaisseau s'ouvrait dans un grincement sonore, Anakin ne pouvait que grogner de mécontentement. Elle n'était pas là. Le Chancelier Organa et Obi-Wan s'approchèrent de lui pour le saluer.

- J'ai appris que vos négociations ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu, déclara le Chancelier en saluant le Maitre Jedi venu pour l'accueillir.

- Pas exactement, répondit Anakin en tentant de cacher sa déception. Cette mission a trop duré, il est temps d'y mettre un terme.

Padmé n'était pas là. Le Chancelier semblait la remplacer dans sa tâche. Mais pourquoi ? Anakin souhaitait de tout son cœur poser la question, mais se précipiter ainsi alors que la délégation sénatoriale venait d'atterrir n'était certainement pas une sage décision.

- Ashoka nous attend dans le poste de commandement avec le sénateur Ask Aak.

Le Chancelier soupira. Ce sénateur avait été un fervent partisan du gouvernement de Palpatine. Il n'avait jamais joint l'alliance Séparatiste de manière officielle, mais Bail Organa avait longtemps suspecté son implication. Quoi qu'il en soit, rétablir l'ordre sur cette planète et regagner la confiance de ses habitants n'allait pas être une tâche facile.

- Hâtons-nous dans ce cas. Je ne souhaite pas établir une résidence permanente sur la planète Malastare.

Les deux Jedi et le politicien rejoignirent le poste de commandement pour s'entretenir avec le sénateur de la planète et Ashoka, qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire entendre raison sur différents points d'un traité de paix qu'elle souhaitait valider avec lui.

Tous s'installèrent à une grande table ronde, encerclée par des gardes de l'espèce des Gran, des aliens peuplant la planète.

Anakin était assis entre Ashoka et Obi-Wan, le regard perdu dans le vide. Une femelle Gran s'avança et servit un verre à chacun des participants de la discussion. Anakin en but une gorgée et se remémora avec satisfaction que l'alcool était très puissant sur Malastare, particulièrement pour les humains qui n'étaient pas censé en boire une trop grande quantité.

Sa déception était sans limite. Ils passaient des semaines, voire des mois, éloignés loin l'un de l'autre. La guerre était finie, Padmé avait atteint le sommet de sa carrière de politicienne, Anakin était devenu Maitre Jedi depuis longtemps. Quand cette situation allait-elle finalement changer ? Quand allaient-ils arrêter de se cacher, comme si leur mariage était un acte dont ils devaient avoir honte ? Le sujet de sa dernière dispute avec Padmé lui revient amèrement en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement pour tenter de se calmer.

Le jeune Jedi prêta une oreille distraite à la conversation. Les échanges étaient pour le moins agressifs. Le sénateur Ask Aak n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se plier aux changements apportés à la République par le Chancelier Organa. Des cris fusaient, en basic comme en langage des Gran. Cette mission n'était certainement pas sur le point de toucher à sa fin.

Soudain, les Gran quittèrent la pièce. La porte métallique de la salle claqua violemment derrière eux, laissant les Jedi et le politicien seuls.

- Eh bien ça ne s'est pas si mal passé ! proposa Obi-Wan pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vous trouvez ? demanda Ashoka d'une voix sarcastique.

Le Chancelier Organa semblait très déçu et fatigué. Au cours des dernières années, il avait assuré les tâches qui lui avaient été confiées avec une grande efficacité mais il lui arrivait parfois de perdre patience face à certains problèmes.

- Si seulement la Vice-Chancelière Amidala avait pu participer à cette mission. Elle gère les conflits de manière remarquable et se fatigue bien moins vite que moi.

Cette déclaration captiva l'attention d'Anakin. Il releva les yeux et regarda le politicien en face de lui avec grand intérêt.

- Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

Le jeune Jedi attrapa son verre et en but une gorgée pour se donner un air distrait.

- La santé de la Vice-Chancelière ne lui permet pas de voyager pour le moment.

Le cœur d'Anakin fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Padmé était malade et il n'était même pas à ses côtés ! Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, mais il essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître. Les trois Jedi regardèrent Bail Organa avec inquiétude. Ils étaient tous proches de cette politicienne et son état de santé était un sujet qui les préoccupait grandement.

- Elle ne veut pas que la nouvelle s'ébruite au sein du sénat, mais vous êtes parmi ses amis les plus proches. Elle ne verra probablement donc pas d'objection à ce que je vous en parle, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il réfléchit une seconde de plus à l'implication de cette révélation. Elle lui avait demandé de garder le secret, mais elle ne verrait certainement pas d'objection à ce que ces personnes de confiance soient au courant de sa situation.

- La Vice-Chancelière Amidala est enceinte, déclara-t-il, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Anakin manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour cracher le contenu de sa gorgée de l'autre côté de la table et ne put contenir une toux sonore. Son verre s'écrasa sur le sol, tandis que ses amis Jedi et le Chancelier le dévisageaient avec stupeur.

Sa réaction éveillerait certainement des soupçons, mais les apparences ne comptaient plus pour lui à cet instant. Padmé était enceinte. Ils allaient avoir un enfant ! Comment pouvait-il se contenir face à une telle nouvelle ?

- Ça va aller ? demanda Ashoka en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ancien Maitre.

- Très bien, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée, tout en se tapant sur la poitrine pour tenter de reprendre un souffle normal.

Bail Organa et Obi-Wan échangèrent un regard fugace. Tous les deux commençaient à comprendre les implications de sa réaction mais décidèrent de ne pas dire un mot à ce sujet.

- Tu permets qu'on continue ? demanda Obi-Wan d'un ton sarcastique.

Anakin ne répondit pas et se leva. Il balbutia ce qui semblait être des excuses et quitta fugacement la pièce. Les longs couloirs de la base lui semblaient interminables. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Cette nouvelle l'avait complètement chamboulé.

Le jeune Jedi arriva finalement à un large balcon de forme circulaire. Il s'accouda à la barrière et perdit son regard dans l'infinité de la jungle marécageuse de Malastare.

Après quelques longues inspirations, il réussit finalement à retrouver son calme et un rythme de respiration normal.

Padmé. Enceinte.

Ces deux mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Tout semblait encore tellement irréel ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Peu à peu, la surprise fit place à un nouveau sentiment. Une joie sans limite s'empara de lui. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à former une famille. Sa situation était déjà tellement compliquée. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à la nouvelle, il ne pouvait renier le bonheur que celle-ci lui apportait.

۞

Assis seul au bar d'une sombre taverne des rues basses de Malastare, Anakin buvait son verre à coup de grandes gorgées. L'effet sidérant de l'alcool des Gran était tout ce qu'il recherchait à cet instant précis. Son esprit vagabondait d'une question à l'autre, sans pour autant recevoir la moindre réponse. Padmé attendait-elle un garçon ou une fille ? Depuis combien de temps le savait-elle ? Allait-il quitter l'Ordre et elle sa position au Sénat Galactique ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, alimentant son appréhension. Il allait être père. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

Ce qui le désolait dans tous cela, c'était la manière dont il l'avait appris. Il aurait tellement aimé être avec Padmé. Anakin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle lui aurait annoncé la nouvelle. Par tous les caprices de la Force, il voulait être avec elle plus que jamais à cet instant.

Soudain, une présence familière le tira hors de ses rêveries. Obi-Wan s'installa au bar à côté de lui et fit signe au serveur de lui apporter une boisson. Le jeune Gran s'exécuta et s'approcha du Maitre Jedi avec un verre, qu'il s'empressa de remplir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, Obi-Wan retint son attention.

- Laissez-nous la bouteille, demanda-t-il en retournant son regard sur son ancien apprenti. Je crois que nous allons en avoir grand besoin.

Le jeune serveur haussa des épaules mais n'opposa pas d'objection. Il retourna à ses tâches et laissa les deux vieux amis seuls pour une discussion qu'Anakin appréhendait depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Cette question très simple n'était certainement pas la plus parlante, mais Obi-Wan ne savait pas par où commencer. Le comportement le plus adéquat lui sembla donc de laisser le choix à son vieil ami de commencer par ce qui lui semblait le plus important.

- Je crois qu'il y a des tas de choses à dire, répondit Anakin en soupirant.

Un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau entre les deux amis. Ils prirent leur temps et remplirent leur verre à nouveau avant de se décider à parler.

- Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre cet aspect du Code. J'ai aimé Padmé dès le jour où je l'ai rencontrée sur Tatooïne alors que je n'avais que neuf ans. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle. Que ses sentiments soient réciproques n'y change rien.

- Alors vous êtes ensemble...

Obi-Wan s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Il n'était pas surpris, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que son ancien padawan faisait dans son dos non plus. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir. Padmé rendait Anakin heureux là où rien d'autre n'avait encore succédé et cela lui suffisait.

- Et maintenant elle est enceinte. Je ne comprends pas... murmura-t-il en cherchant les bons mots pour exprimer son ressentiment.

Anakin se redressa légèrement et fixa son ancien Maitre avec des yeux sceptiques.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous fasse un dessin ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Obi-Wan regarda son vieil ami d'un air désespéré et soupira longuement. Même dans les pires situations, le jeune homme ne semblait pas perdre son sens de l'humour.

- Ce n'est _pas_ ce que je voulais dire, répondit-il d'un ton las. Je cherche simplement à comprendre ta situation.

Anakin inspira longuement. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de cacher la vérité à son ami. Autant lui dire tout de suite ce qu'il aurait du partager avec lui depuis de nombreuses années.

- Nous sommes mariés depuis la fin de la guerre. Je l'ai épousée sur la lune de Miriette après sa tentative d'enlèvement. Je sais que cela va à l'encontre du Code et de mon devoir en tant que Jedi, ajouta-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Obi-Wan qui ne voulait pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise.

- Ne croyez pas que nous n'avons pas essayé d'éviter cela, ajouta-t-il sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ancien Maitre. Notre histoire remonte à il y a bien longtemps... lorsque j'ai été assigné à sa protection sur Naboo, nous avons développé un fort attachement. Ni elle, ni moi n'avons pu lutter contre nos sentiments. Nous nous sommes évités pendant quatre ans, mais lorsque nos chemins se sont croisés à nouveau à la fin de la guerre, nous n'avons pas pu l'éviter.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Anakin avait tout dit, finalement. Il se sentait comme si le poids de la Galaxie avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Ce sentiment de soulagement s'accompagnait néanmoins d'une appréhension non négligeable. Obi-Wan n'avait toujours pas émis de commentaire.

Le vieux Maitre inspira longuement et dévisagea son ancien apprenti comme s'il le voyait clairement pour la première fois. Aussi invraisemblable que son histoire puisse paraître, il ne le jugeait pas. Il ne le voyait pas moins comme un Jedi servant fidèlement la République. Non, ce qui le dérangeait était tout autre.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui cachait mal sa déception. Durant toutes ces années, tu n'as pas trouvé une minute pour m'en parler ?

Anakin resta bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Obi-Wan lui récite le Code des Jedi et à ce qu'il le réprimande pour ses actions. Il avait même imaginé qu'il le dénonce auprès du Conseil. Mais pas ça. Il semblait... blessé ?

- Vous faites parti du Conseil, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une position compromettante, répondit Anakin d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Une position compromettante ? Je t'en prie ! Après toutes ces années passées à se battre côte à côte aux confins de la Galaxie, tu imagines réellement, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que j'irais te dénoncer auprès du Conseil ?

Anakin dévisagea son vieil ami avec des yeux ronds. Il comprit à cet instant qu'Obi-Wan était blessé de ne pas avoir été jugé digne de confiance.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, ajouta Obi-Wan qui sentait la culpabilité gagner son ancien apprenti. Je voudrais seulement que tu saches que je ne te dénoncerai pas auprès du Conseil et que je ne l'aurais pas fait non plus si tu avais décidé de m'en parler plus tôt.

Anakin ne répondit rien, ne trouvant pas de mots adéquats pour exprimer sa gratitude. Il se contenta d'adresser un sourire chaleureux à son vieil ami.

- A en juger par ta réaction, j'imagine qu'un enfant ne faisait pas parti de vos plans.

- Non, en effet, répondit Anakin en secouant la tête. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle malgré tout.

Obi-Wan regarda son vieil ami et se sentit envahit d'une grande fierté. Certes, il avait transgressé l'une des règles les plus fondamentales des Jedi et avait menti à tout le monde pendant des années. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'effectuer son devoir loyalement.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se réservant un verre.

- Je suis coincé ici pour encore un moment, répondit Anakin en se renfrognant.

- Et en ce qui concerne ta position dans l'Ordre ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa tristesse. J'aimerais prendre cette décision avec Padmé. Elle sait se montrer de bon conseil.

Obi-Wan adressa un regard compatissant à son ami. S'il devait quitter l'Ordre, il allait lui manquer. Ses missions ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes sans lui. Le vieux Maitre se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anakin.

- Je pense que ta mission ici est terminée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rentre. Je sens que tu es tourmenté et, pour ce que ça vaut, je comprends que tu puisses l'être. Par ailleurs, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es d'aucune utilité ici.

Anakin regarda son vieil ami avec stupéfaction. Etait-il en train de suggérer qu'il déserte une mission que le Conseil lui avait assignée ?

- Je ne crois pas que le Conseil approuverait.

- Et moi je crois que tu as dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, répondit-il en souriant. Ashoka et moi pouvons nous occuper des négociations sans toi. Et puis, à moins qu'une armée de Sith ne nous attaque dans les jours qui viennent, ta présence ici n'a rien d'indispensable.

Le jeune Jedi ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à tout cela. Il avait l'habitude de l'action, de l'aventure et des rebondissements, mais ces dernières heures avaient été bien plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Peut-être commençait-il simplement à se faire trop vieux pour toutes ces surprises ?

- Mais par la grâce de la Force je pense que nous sommes tranquilles de ce côté là, clarifia Obi-Wan face au manque de réactivité de son ami. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore assis là ?

Anakin se leva et suivit son ancien Maitre jusqu'à la sortie. Les rues de Malastare la nuit étaient fraiches et humides. Le climat marécageux qui y régnait n'était pas particulièrement agréable, mais il ne suffisait pas à détériorer l'excitation qui s'emparait progressivement du jeune Jedi. Il allait enfin rentrer !

Les deux vieux amis marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la base de la République. Anakin s'arrêta devant l'entrée principale pour dire au revoir à Obi-Wan. Il ne trouvait pas de mots qui puissent exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas entièrement certain de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

- Merci, murmura-t-il par manque d'une meilleure déclaration.

Le vieux Maitre posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien apprenti et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- Je te contacterai dès notre retour au Temple. J'espère que tu arriveras à faire de l'ordre dans tes idées. Quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterai. En attendant, essaie de te faire discret...

Anakin hocha timidement de la tête et se dirigea vers le hangar principal dans lequel se trouvait son chasseur Jedi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours tenu Obi-Wan en très haute estime. Il savait que son ancien Maitre était un Jedi puissant et un combattant hors pair. En revanche, il lui avait toujours reproché son manque de spontanéité et sa tendance à s'accrocher farouchement au Code. A cet instant précis, Anakin Skywalker se sentait particulièrement stupide car il n'aurait pas pu se tromper d'avantage au sujet de son vieil ami.

Les douze heures en hyperespace qui le séparaient de Coruscant promettaient d'être riches en réflexions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Les étoiles défilaient à toute vitesse autour du chasseur Jedi d'Anakin. L'hyperespace rendait les voyages plus rapides, mais de longues heures le séparaient malgré tout de Coruscant.

Seul, assis au milieu de l'espace froid et sombre, il avait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Il ne savait qu'il allait être père que depuis quelques heures et l'information n'avait toujours pas été complètement assimilée par son esprit.

De nombreuses questions refirent surface dans son esprit. Comment allaient-ils gérer cette situation ? S'il avait été avec Padmé, tout aurait été plus simple. De nature impulsive, il ne s'inquiétait que rarement. Cette nouvelle l'aurait probablement réjouit au point qu'il aurait évité de penser à ses implications pour profiter du moment. Mais le fait est qu'il se retrouvait seul, au milieu de la Galaxie et que cela l'empêchait de se réjouir autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Padmé lui revint douloureusement en mémoire. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient disputés aussi violemment.

_La nuit tombait sur Coruscant. Les couchers de soleil sur cette planète étaient spectaculaires et malgré tout le temps que Padmé avait passé à les admirer, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Pourtant, ce soir, son cœur n'y était pas. Elle regardait l'horizon sans vraiment y prêter attention. Anakin était accoudé au mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne disait pas un mot, mais elle savait qu'il était en colère. Pire encore, il était blessé. Elle aurait aimé se retourner et le prendre dans ses bras, mais sa propre colère la clouait sur place. Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait faire le premier pas, cette dispute risquait de durer éternellement._

- _J'aimerais simplement comprendre, murmura-t-il en articulant comme si lui adresser la parole était douloureux. Comment peux-tu supporter tous ces mensonges alors que nous avons le choix ?_

_Padmé se retourna et le regarda de ses yeux sombres. C'était le même problème qui revenait, encore et encore. Anakin ne lui avait jamais complètement pardonné les longues années passées loin de l'autre. Il ne l'avait jamais dit explicitement, mais elle le savait, au plus profond d'elle-même._

_Ils étaient mariés depuis près de quatre ans. Quatre années que Padmé avait chéries comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Avant d'être sa femme, elle avait dédié sa vie à sa carrière sans jamais vraiment prendre le temps d'être elle-même. Il avait changé tout cela et redonné un sens à son existence. Evidemment, il n'entendait pas les choses de la même manière._

- _Anakin, nous en avons déjà discuté. J'aime mon travail. Tu aimes être un Jedi. Pourquoi devrions-nous tout abandonner pour nous enfuir ?_

- _Tu préfères que nous vivions dans le mensonge, que l'on soit obligé de se cacher ? La guerre est finie depuis longtemps, la République avait rarement connu une ère aussi prospère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?_

- _Il ne me faut rien de plus ! Tu me donnes tout ce dont je peux rêver._

- _En partant à l'autre bout de la Galaxie sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique._

- _Bien sur que non, mais nous avons du temps devant nous ! Est-il nécessaire de prendre cette décision tout de suite ?_

_Padmé serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine et soupira longuement. Son mari était plus jeune et sa naïveté était parfois problématique. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre son raisonnement. Elle ne voulait pas dire que sa carrière comptait plus que lui. Ses sentiments allaient au-delà de l'entendement et elle ne cherchait plus à les contrôler depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, il avait besoin d'être un Jedi comme elle avait besoin de se passionner pour la politique._

- _J'aime être avec toi, je passerais chaque jour en ta compagnie avec le plus grand plaisir, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu proposes que l'on parte, mais et après ? Tu finiras par mourir d'ennui si tu ne peux plus être ce qui fait de toi l'homme que j'aime et jamais je ne t'infligerai ça._

_Anakin leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la logique de sa femme. Elle préférait les voir séparer pendant des semaines ou des mois plutôt que de vivre une vie paisible avec lui. Il trouvait cela particulièrement insultant et blessant._

- _Je ne comprends pas que tu tiennes plus à ta carrière qu'à notre mariage, murmura-t-il en la fusillant du regard._

_Padmé porta sa main à sa poitrine et le dévisagea avec une expression horrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Certes, elle avait fait un choix terrible en le laissant partir au début de la guerre. Mais ne s'était-elle pas rattrapée depuis le temps ? N'avait-elle pas prouvé que son amour pour lui était sans limite ? Padmé avait obtenu de nombreux titres au cours de sa carrière et elle avait accompli de grandes choses. Mais rien n'arrivait à égaler son mariage. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse que le jour où elle avait épousé Anakin. Le fait qu'il puisse remettre cela en cause lui brisait le cœur._

- _Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?_

- _Tout ce que tu m'as fait semble le prouver, murmura-t-il sombrement._

_Padmé secoua la tête. Le comportement d'Anakin était absolument invraisemblable. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Soit il la connaissait vraiment mal, soit il la connaissait parfaitement bien et choisissait ses mots pour la blesser. Elle préférait la seconde option._

- _Rien n'est plus important pour moi que notre mariage. Peu m'importe les erreurs que nous avons commises dans le passé. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses le comprendre._

_Anakin soupira longuement. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi distant de celle qu'il aimait. Ils étaient tous les deux très fiers et leur ego les empêchait de bouger. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Padmé ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal et Anakin ne pouvait concevoir son point de vue._

- _Nous n'avons rien d'autre à nous dire, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que Padmé crut mal entendre._

_La jeune femme haussa des épaules en signe de défaite. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre avec lui. Les débats étaient sa spécialité, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Anakin, elle semblait perdre tous ses moyens. Argumenter face à des politiciens n'était en rien comparable à cette situation._

_Le jeune Jedi se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta l'appartement sans ajouter un mot. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il avait peur d'empirer les choses plutôt que de les arranger._

_Il avait parcouru le trajet qui le séparait du Temple sans vraiment faire attention où il allait. Son esprit était complètement accaparé par leur dispute. Comment était-il possible de se sentir aussi mal ?_

_Anakin se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Il n'avait pas dormi dans ce lit depuis son mariage avec Padmé et avait passé chaque nuit sur Coruscant avec elle. Cela ne rendait sa présence ici que plus douloureuse._

۞

_De longues heures s'écoulèrent. Lentement. Incroyablement lentement. Anakin s'était tourné et retourné maintes fois. Il avait depuis le longtemps abandonner l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Un coup d'œil vers le dispositif d'éclairage de sa chambre lui indiqua l'heure qu'il était. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. A peine une nuit était passée et pourtant Padmé lui manquait déjà._

_Le jeune homme prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était terriblement fatigué et son esprit ne semblait plus fonctionner correctement. Tout son être lui criait de rejoindre Padmé. La fierté qui l'avait cloué sur place commençait peu à peu à s'estomper._

_Anakin avait accepté depuis longtemps que là où sa femme était concernée, sa raison n'était pas très efficace. Certes, elle l'avait blessé. Ils allaient devoir en reparler. Il caressait toujours l'espoir qu'un jour elle accepte de vivre une vie tranquille avec lui loin de la politique et des Jedi. Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'elle. Et surtout, il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser._

_Il se leva d'un bond et parcourut le chemin qui le séparait de leur appartement plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il trouva Padmé, recroquevillée sur le canapé, une mince couverture entourant ses épaules. Elle releva le visage et le regarda avec un sourire timide._

_Tous les deux restèrent plantés là sans rien dire pendant un instant. Ils se sentaient idiots. A cet instant précis, leur dispute de la veille semblait particulièrement futile._

_Padmé se releva. Debout sur le canapé du salon, elle égalait tout juste la taille d'Anakin. Il s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras._

- _Comment veux-tu que l'on se réconcilie si tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce._

_Anakin réprima un sourire. Entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien, mais il ne voulait pas parler._

_D'un geste vif, il souleva sa femme du canapé et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Appuyée contre le mur du couloir, sa tête était légèrement plus haute que celle d'Anakin. Il releva le visage et l'embrassa passionnément en prenant bien garde de ne pas relâcher son étreinte._

- _On devrait parler de hier soir..._

_Anakin secoua la tête et reprit son attaque passionnée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. Il n'en voyait par ailleurs pas l'intérêt. Padmé l'aimait, il l'aimait. Ils n'étaient en désaccord que sur un point et le jeune Jedi espérait que le temps suffirait à régler le problème._

- _Tu ne veux pas que l'on se réconcilie avant? demanda Padmé d'une voix douce._

_Anakin émit un rire léger et se décolla de sa femme pour la regarder dans les yeux._

- _Considère ça comme des négociations musclées, répondit-il d'un ton espiègle._

Tandis que son chasseur se rapprochait de Coruscant, Anakin ne put réprimer un petit rire. Si lui et Padmé avaient conçu un enfant, c'était probablement ce matin-là, lorsqu'ils avaient « réglé le problème » à leur façon.

Quand Anakin avait quitté la capitale pour partir en mission, il avait ressenti de la tristesse. Partir loin de Padmé n'était jamais facile. Il avait également regretté certaines de ses paroles, celles qu'ils n'avaient dites que pour la blesser. Maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, il savait qu'ils allaient devoir prendre une décision. Et éviter de se disputer comme des enfants à nouveau.

Leurs disputes n'étaient pas gravissimes, mais elles n'auraient plus lieu d'être lorsqu'ils fonderaient une famille. Ils n'étaient plus seuls et cette pensée, bien que réjouissante, était également terrifiante.

۞

Remplacer le Chancelier Organa pendant qu'il était en mission sur Malastare n'était pas une tâche qui effrayait Padmé. Au contraire, ce poste était intéressant et lui permettait de mettre en applications ses qualités politiques au plus haut niveau. Ce qui gênait plus la jeune femme, c'était les événements mondains que cette occupation impliquait.

Les soirées officielles organisées par le sénat n'étaient rien de plus qu'un défilé incessant de sourires narquois et de compliments hypocrites. La mesquinerie de la politique y était finement mise en scène. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Padmé rentra chez elle.

La jeune femme était encore vêtue de sa longue robe de cérémonie. Elle se posta face à la grande baie vitrée du salon et admira l'horizon, songeuse. Elle s'était récemment disputée avec son mari au sujet de la façon dont ils menaient leur vie. Peu de temps après, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Cette nouvelle l'avait emplie de joie et avait également bouleversé ses perspectives d'avenir.

Padmé soupira longuement. Elle avait toujours voulu former une famille. L'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Anakin lui avait traversé l'esprit à de très nombreuses reprises. Après la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient mariés mais avaient décidé de ne pas quitter leur poste. A présent, cette option était à reconsidérer.

La jeune femme se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle avait des milliers de questions et elle ne pouvait prendre aucune décision seule. Cette situation était insupportable. Elle souhaitait qu'Anakin rentre de mission de tout son cœur.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Le bruit était discret mais suffit à tirer la jeune femme hors de ses rêveries. Anakin entra en courant et se précipita vers elle. Il la serra dans ses bras avec force avant de la relâcher pour la contempler. Elle était exactement la même que la dernière fois et pourtant il avait l'impression de la voir d'une manière complètement différente.

- Je ne suis donc pas assez haut placée pour être avertie de ton retour ? demanda-t-elle en souriant avec malice.

Anakin la contempla avec tendresse. Il caressa sa joue avec douceur et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se décider à parler.

- A vrai dire, personne d'autre qu'Obi-Wan ne sait que je suis de retour.

Padmé ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder son époux d'un air inquiet.

- Il sait tout pour nous deux.

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle, complètement prise au dépourvu.

- Nous en avons parlé... mais je pense que ma réaction face aux explications du Chancelier Organa quant à ton absence était bien plus explicite.

Padmé dévisagea Anakin avec des yeux ronds de stupeur. Il savait tout. Elle avait rêvé de lui annoncer qu'ils allaient être parents mais quelqu'un l'avait devancée.

La jeune femme ne savait quoi répondre. Leur vie allait drastiquement changer et leur secret était dévoilé. Ils devaient maintenant prendre la décision la plus importante de leur vie.

- Comment Obi-Wan a-t-il réagi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Tu te demandes comment Obi-Wan a réagi ? Pense plutôt à ce que moi j'ai ressenti quand on m'a annoncé que tu étais enceinte !

Padmé réprima un sourire. Elle s'inquiétait de la position d'Anakin dans l'Ordre des Jedi mais décida qu'ils viendraient à ce sujet plus tard.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

L'appréhension et l'excitation se mêlaient dans l'esprit du jeune Jedi, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Il n'avait même pas réussi à former une phrase complète.

- Presque deux mois. Je voulais te rejoindre sur Malastare, mais mon droïde médecin m'a déconseillé de prendre part à un voyage en hyperespace pour le moment. Il y a des risques que cela fasse du mal à nos enfants.

- _Nos_ enfants ?

Padmé prit les mains d'Anakin entre les siennes et les posa sur son ventre. Il n'y avait encore aucune modification visible de son apparence, mais elle était certaine qu'il pourrait les sentir à travers la Force.

- Nous allons avoir des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille, clarifia-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Les révélations qui lui avaient été faites au cours des derniers jours l'avaient placé en état de choc.

Padmé le dévisagea avec appréhension. Elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour se faire à cette nouvelle et était heureuse de fonder une famille. Elle remarqua cependant qu'Anakin n'avait pas encore réagi. Etait-il heureux d'avoir des enfants ? Il ne semblait pas mécontent, mais il n'avait toujours rien dit.

- Dis quelque chose je t'en prie.

Anakin releva le visage et la regarda avec sérieux. Il inspira longuement avant de prononcer un mot.

- Je ne veux pas rester à l'écart. Je ne supporterai pas de passer mon temps à l'autre bout de la Galaxie pendant que tu restes seule ici à élever nos enfants sans moi. J'aimerais qu'ils sachent qui je suis et que nous n'ayons pas à les cacher aux yeux du monde entier.

C'était donc cela. Le sujet de leur dernière dispute l'avait profondément touché. Peut-être plus encore plus que Padmé ne l'avait craint. Il allait falloir qu'elle choisisse les bons mots pour guérir le cœur qu'elle avait brisé.

- Je ne te demanderai jamais une chose pareille. Je veux que nous élevions nos enfants ensemble et que nous cessions de nous cacher.

Padmé inspira péniblement. Elle sentait que des larmes tentaient de s'emparer de ses yeux et les combattit avec force. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. J'aimerais cependant que tu comprennes ma vision des choses. Je n'ai jamais voulu te tenir à l'écart. Notre mariage _est_ ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie. Mais elle n'est qu'à son commencement ! Nous avons du temps pour prendre cette décision. Je ne m'opposerai pas à ce que tu quittes l'Ordre. Je voulais seulement que nous prenions cette décision ensemble et que tu le fasses au bon moment.

Anakin resta silencieux un instant. Ces dernières semaines, il avait beaucoup pensé à son mariage avec Padmé et à leur dispute. Son entêtement l'avait empêché de voir clair dans son raisonnement jusqu'à présent, mais il commençait à comprendre son point de vue.

- Je souhaite simplement être présent. J'aime être un Jedi, et je sais que cela implique des responsabilités. Mais j'ai également d'autres responsabilités envers toi et je ne te laisserai pas élever nos enfants toute seule.

Padmé se rapprocha de lui et vint se blottir entre ses bras. Un large sourire lui fendait le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je vais tout dire au Conseil. Ils décideront de mon sort, mais je ne resterai pas dans l'ombre éternellement. Je serai très probablement foutu dehors, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais ça m'est égal.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'était ni pesant ni gênant. Une fine bruine saupoudrait la capitale galactique, annonçant probablement un plus gros orage.

Anakin aimait la pluie.

- Alors nous allons avoir des jumeaux, murmura-t-il en ne détachant pas son regard de l'horizon.

- Un garçon et une fille, rappela Padmé en souriant. Je sais que c'est très tôt, mais j'ai déjà pensé à des noms.

Anakin retourna son attention sur elle et l'admira avec tendresse. Le ton de la discussion se dirigeait vers des sujets plus légers. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait ce soir.

- J'aimerais appeler la fille Leia.

- Et le garçon ?

- Je m'étais dit que, si je choisis le nom de la fille, tu pourrais choisir le nom du garçon, déclara-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Anakin aimait cette idée. Il inspira longuement et se plongea dans la Force pour reprendre son calme. L'appréhension qu'il avait ressentie ces dernières heures s'estompait peu à peu. Il avait craint que Padmé insiste pour qu'il reste à l'écart. Elle ne l'avait pas fait et leur dispute ne lui semblait maintenant rien de plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tandis qu'il méditait sur l'avenir et les perspectives réjouissantes qu'il offrait, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa tâche de Jedi. Allait-il être exclu de l'Ordre ? Très probablement. Les missions et son statut de Jedi allaient indéniablement lui manquer. Mais qui sait, il trouverait peut-être un compromis, après tout.

Après cette courte réflexion, Anakin retourna toutes ses pensées sur sa famille et les enfants qu'il allait avoir avec Padmé. _Des_ enfants. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était enceinte de jumeaux ! Leia était un prénom qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il imaginait déjà une petite fille aux grands yeux bruns, comme sa mère.

Quant au garçon, il l'imaginait plus comme lui. Casse-cou, mais pas trop. Il se demandait si les jumeaux hériteraient de son habileté à user de la Force. Si tel était le cas, il se réjouissait de pouvoir leur apprendre à la maitriser.

- _Luke_, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Padmé releva le visage et regarda son mari avec une joie non dissimulée.

- J'aime bien _Luke_, répéta-t-il en souriant.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire!<strong>

J'ai passé un super moment à écrire cette fiction. Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir. Ecrire une fiction quand on reçoit des messages aussi gentils, ça change tout!

Je tiens donc à remercier particulièrement tous ceux qui m'ont suivie:

_Silk; Manonwars; Coraline; Marianne; mademoiselle de pumf-xd-perfect; hyperventilation-mai; ptitemel38; Lea1985; mariie; padmeloveani34; kilimiria; SkyFan; Kitty Clair._

Vous êtes très très cool et le fait de toujours recevoir vos gentils messages à chaque parution est super motivant pour écrire une histoire! :-D

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis en ce qui concerne une prochaine fiction. Je pense que je vais y aller pour le scénario n°5. Et je prendrai surement le scénario n°4 plus tard dans l'année :-)

J'ajoute également quelques bonus sur le blog (padmeanakin02 "point" skyrock "point" com) et si vous voulez me laisser votre avis sur la fiction ou sur le scénario de fiction que vous préféreriez lire par la suite, vous pouvez le faire là-bas (proposition des prochains scénarios en première page).

La fiction "_Négociations Agressives_" est en ce moment en cours de traduction en anglais! Elle sera aussi postée sur et en lien depuis le blog.

Merci tout le monde et à bientôt!


End file.
